Ali Lockwood
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: Ali Lockwood and her brother come to town, but there hiding a big secret that could destroy their lives. What does klaus want with her? And what happens when our vampire bad boy takes a liking to our werewolf bad girl? Set after the descent.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story takes place after the descent. I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**_

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Alice Lockwood, but I prefer Ali. I'm 17 years old and a werewolf. I did something incredibly stupid which changed my life forever, but somehow I can't regret it because it brought me to him.<p>

* * *

><p>Me and my brother, Ryan, were sat in the car driving past the sign that said welcome to mystic falls. "Great, were here" I said sarcastically. He sighed.<p>

"You know why we have to move here."

"Yeah because I'm a stupid idiot."

"Well i would have said because you're and annoying, stupid, idiot with really bad anger problems." He joked.

"Ha ha" i laughed. He pulled the car to a stop in front of our new apartment. I pulled my suitcase out of the boot and dragged it to the front door.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Ryan asked. I took the key from his outstretched hand. I put it in the lock and turned until i heard the click.

"Wow, it's surprisingly nice." I commented as i looked around.

"Yeah, hurry up and un pack and we can go get something to eat." Ryan said. I picked up my suitcase and zoomed up stairs. I pulled out all my clothes and quickly threw them in the wardrobe and draws before running back downstairs.

The only place in town that served food was the mystic grill; i remembered it from when i visited as a kid. "This is where I'll be working from now on." Ryan said as we entered. "I handed in my ressie-may when i came here to buy the apartment." He explained.

"Wow, and they were dumb enough to actually allow you to work here." I joked while he just glared at me. "Give me the money and I'll go order." i said as he handed me his wallet. I looked over to the pool table to see a boy with short black hair playing with a blonde vampire. "Lockwood!" I shouted. He turned around and his eyes momentarily widened in surprise and then he started to run towards me.

"Oh my god, Ali. What are you doing here?" Tyler asked as he threw his arms around me.

"Me and Ry just moved here." I answered motioning towards Ryan at the table. He said a quick goodbye to me then walked over to talk to Ryan. I walked back over to the bar. "Can i have two cheese burgers and two cokes please?" I asked the bartender as i handed him the money.

"I haven't seen you around here before." I turned to a man with black hair and beautiful ice blue eyes sitting at the bar smiling at me. There was no denying he was hot but I could tell by his scent he was a vampire but i played along and smiled back at him. "Damon Salvatore." He smirked as he held out his hand.

"Ali Lockwood." I replied ignoring his hand.

"Lockwood? Any relation to Tyler?"

"He's my cousin. We just moved here." I answered.

"Well, welcome to town then. Can i buy you a drink?"

I picked up the cokes that the bartender had left in front of me. "I'm good thanks." I smirked as i turned on my heel and headed back to Ryan and Tyler.

"Were here for no longer than five minutes and you've ready got guys hitting on you." Ryan said smiling.

"What can i say, I'm irresistible." I laughed. "Anyway Ty where's Mason?" I asked.

His smile dropped. "You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Ryan asked.

"Mason went missing."

"What?" Me and Ryan asked in unison.

"He came here for my father's funeral and then disappeared a few weeks later. He sent my mom a text saying he'd gone back to Florida but a friend of his turned up on our door step and said he never returned." He explained.

I sent Ryan a panicked look as i felt my heart beat faster. "What friend?" Ryan asked.

"Jules." He answered. I let out a breath i didn't know I'd been holding. We knew Jules; she was nice she helped us.

"Were sorry we couldn't come to Uncle Richard's funeral." Ryan said changing the subject.

"Yeah we didn't even get a phone call. Thanks for that." He said looking down angrily.

I locked eyes with Ryan as i said. "We had ermm... family issues."

"How bad could they have been to not come to your uncles funeral." He asked.

"Oh they were very bad." I said looking away. Just then the waiter returned with our food so Tyler left to go back to his friends. "Did you know that this town is full of vampires?" I asked. He gasped.

"Seriously?"

"Yep, there's two in here one over by the bar and one by the pool table, the blonde one." I explained. "So maybe, just maybe, Mason didn't just go missing."

"Do you think Tyler knows?"

"I dunno he could. But I'll find out tomorrow." I said.

I finished off my burger and coke and sat waiting for Ryan to finish his when the waiter returned. "Complements from the man at the bar." He said sitting down another coke. I turned towards the bar to see Damon raise his glass to me. I did the same before i took a sip of the drink. I instantly spat it back out and began coughing as it burned my throat.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked panicked as he gently tapped my back.

"I'm gonna kill him." I hissed as i pushed Ryan off me and stormed towards the bar, ignoring the looks i got.

"Enjoy the drink." Damon smirked.

"How stupid are you?" I laughed.

"No, how stupid are you. You don't even know what i am."

"Oh i know exactly what you are; i could smell you as soon as i walked in the bar and your little blonde friend over there." I said motion to the pool table. "Are you that dumb that you'd piss off a werewolf a few weeks from a full moon?"

"You're not as strong as me, i could easily snap your pretty little neck like that" He snapped his fingers.

"And i could easily grab a stake and ram it through your heart like that." I said mimicking him and clicking my fingers. "But lucky for you, I'm gonna give you a second chance. Because i really don't need the hassle of people trying to avenge you. That's if you have any friends that would avenge you." I said turning away.

"Hmm i like you." He purred as he slapped my ass. I turned round and punched him in the face, surprising him nd knocking him off the bar stool.

I jumped on top of him and wrapped my hand around his throat cutting off his air supply and kneeled on his groin which made him groan. "Touch me again and i will cut off one of your balls with a rusty knife, left or right i don't mind you can choose and then i will shove it down your throat and watch you choke on it." I smiled down sweetly at him. Ryan stood behind me and lifted me off of him.

"We don't need any more enemies'." He whispered to me.

Damon pulled himself off the floor and smirked at me. "If you wanna touch my dick all you had to do was ask."

Ryan wrapped his arms around my waist as i tried to reach across to Damon. "Sweet, you already can't bear to be away from me."

I calmed down and stopped my struggling so Ryan loosened his grip and let go. "You know that expression 'her barks worse than her bite' well my bite is much worse than my bark. So if i was you I'd watch your back because I'll be chewing on it." I laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>well there's chapter one I know it's not that long but I promise next chapter will be. I hope you liked it and please review to let me know what you think.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping of my alarm clock woke me up in the morning. I rolled over and pressed the snooze button as i let my eyes drift shut again. "You need to get up now or you're gonna be late." Ryan called. I groaned and pulled the duvet over my head. "If you don't get up now you'll suffer the consequences." I ignored him as i begged for sleep to take over my body again. I felt the duvet get yanked off my body, i grabbed on to it which ended up pulling me on to the floor. I moaned as my head hit the ground but still refused to get up. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1" Ryan counted. I screamed and bolted straight up as the freezing cold water made it way over my back.

Ryan burst out laughing and ran out of the room before i could hit him. Great now i was awake. I pulled myself up to my feet and walked in to the bathroom to turn the shower on. I quickly stripped out of my wet pajamas and hurried in to the shower.

When i got out i dressed in to a pair of black skinny jeans with a vest top and my black pumps. I brushed my jet black hair and left it in natural curls as it framed my face. I applied my foundation, eyeliner and mascara lightly then slung my bag over my shoulder and headed downstairs.

I glared at Ryan as he stood by the door holding the chair keys in his hand. He pulled open the door and then gestured for me to go first.

We drove in silence for the first few minutes before Ryan broke it. "So you're giving me the silent treatment now?"

"I thinking."

"Of what?" He asked curious.

"Your punishment. We both know i'm like the queen of revenge."

"Anything's worth seeing that look on your face." He laughed while i just smirked evilly at him.

"We'll see."

"I won't be able to pick you up today, i'll be starting my job at the grill so you might have to catch a lift with Tyler."

"That's fine."

"Please just try not to get kicked out today. Be good for once, please." He begged.

I laughed. "Well i'm not making any promises."

He pulled the car in to the parking lot of the school and then turned to look at me. "Just give it a chance and for Christ sake don't make any more enemies."

I ignored him as i excited the car and headed over to where Tyler was waiting by the blonde vampire. "Wow, who's he? He's hot." The blonde smiled motioning to Ryan waving from the car. I held up my middle finger to him and smiled sweetly as he drove away. "Okay 1. Ewww. 2. That's my brother and 3. Ewww." I shivered.

"This is Caroline. Caroline this is my cousin Ali." Tyler said introducing us.

"Oh, you were in the grill yesterday. You knocked Damon on his ass. Nice to meet you." Caroline smiled.

"Why did you do that?" Tyler asked.

"He pissed me off and i have an extra short temper."

"Damon pisses everyone off. Just ignore him. I can see us being great friends we already have one thing in common we both find Damon annoying." Caroline grinned.

God, this girl was annoying. She was a vampire and i'm pretty sure she knew what i was but she still made the effort to talk to me, brave girl. I turned my head as i heard a familiar laugh. I looked at her then turned back to Tyler. "What's Katherine doing here? I didn't think a high school was her idea of fun."

"Who?" Tyler asked looking around confused.

"Katherine, Mason's girlfriend, although it seems she's moved on." I looked at her as she smiled and held a boys hand who had emerald eyes and brown spikey hair.

Tyler let out a short laugh while Caroline looked down uncomfortably. "That's Elena Gilbert and i can asure you she never went out with Mason."

I looked back at the girl. She looked exactly like Katherine. My brow furrowed in confusion. "Ermm, right, i gotta go collect my timetable. I'll catch you later Ty." Before waiting for his reply i walked past the crowds of people and walked to the reception.

I knocked on the door then entered. "Yes dear?" The receptionist asked.

"Alice Lockwood i need to pick up my timetable."

"Oh yes." She scrambled round the papers on her desk until she found the one she wanted. "Right here." She said handing me the piece of paper. First lesson history, great. I entered the history room just as the bell went so i quickly took a seat at the back.

After a few minutes a girl with bleached blonde hair and blue eyes came and stood by me. "You're in my seat."

"Oh i'm sorry would you like me to move?" I asked sweetly.

"Well yeah."

"well that's a shame."

She gritted her teeth as she looked at me. "I don't know who you think you are, but i pretty much own this school so if i tell you to move you move."

"You own this school, last time i checked it was public propriety." I laughed as people in the class turned there heads to look at us.

"Just move or else."

"Or else what?" I smirked.

"I'll make your life a living hell."

I stood up so i was eye level with her. "I don't have the best track record when it comes to controlling my temper and my actions so i suggest you don't piss me off and then you wont get a broken nose." I smirked.

"Mindy will you please sit down." The teacher said as he walked in to the classroom. I sat down as she huffed and walked over to the only other empty seat glaring at me the entire time. "Well, i see we have a new student. Welcome to mystic falls I'm Mr Saltzman you must be Alice."

"Ali." I corrected.

"Well Ali today we're learning about world war II, can you tell me anything you know about it?"

"Please died and there was lots of blood." I deadpanned.

A small smile appeared on his face. "Can anyone else tell me something about it?"

"It was started by Germany after they invaded Poland and refused to leave so Britain and France declared war on them." The Katherine look alike boyfriend said. After that i zoned out and started to doodle on the page in front of me. The rest of the day was as uneventful as it was boring.

I met up with Tyler at lunch and i sat with him and Caroline. The Katherine look alike sat with us and so did her boyfriend and two other people i'd seen in some of my classes. "Ali, this is Bonnie Bennet and her boyfriend Jeremy Gilbert and that's Elena, Jeremy's sister and her boyfriend Stefan Salvatore." Tyler said as he introduced each one of them.

"Salvatore eh? I think i had the unfortunate pleasure to meet your brother last night."

"I'm sorry about my brother, it's best to stay away from him." Stefan said sincerely. Well at least he weren't a cocky twat like his brother.

"Don't worry, i can handle myself just fine" I smirked. Just then Mindy walked past and dropped her smoothie over my jeans. "What the hell Mindy!" Tyler shouted.

"Ooops i slipped." She smiled.

"Back off Mindy and go back to your group of ugly bitches." Caroline spat.

I stood up and scooped the smoothie of my jeans and rubbed it in her face and hair before she could walk away.

"Ooops i slipped." I said mimicking her as the whole canteen burst in to laughter and cheers.

Mindy looked as if she was going to cry as she wiped the smoothie off her face smudging her make up in the process. "You better watch your back." She hissed.

"No, you better watch yours." I said coldly. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the canteen.

"That was awesome, no ones ever done that to her before." Bonnie said.

"Did you see her face, so fricken' funny." Caroline laughed.

"No one likes Mindy." Elena said to me.

"Really she seems like such a nice person." I said sarcastically.

The day after that passed pretty quickly and before i knew it the bell rang to signal the end of the day. I grabbed my bag and headed outside where i had to wait for Tyler.

Mindy came storming across the grass and over to me, she pushed me back so i held up my hands. "You don't want to do this trust me."

She pushed me again so i shoved her back much harder and she stumbled to the ground. "I suggest you back out now before you start something you can't finish."

Instead of answering she jumped to her feet and grabbed a fistful of my hair. I winced in pain but was quick to react. I slid my leg out and knocked her legs out from underneath her. She squealed as she fell to the ground. I jumped on top of her and grabbed her neck as i started to punch her. She started screaming as people tried to pull ne off her but i just elbowed them away. The anger was taking over i couldn't control myself anymore. I couldn't stop. But then a pair of strong arms wrapped around my arms and dragged me away.

I struggled in the vice like grip until my back was shoved against a car. "You need to calm down now!" Stefan commanded causing me to growl.

"Your eyes are glowing. You need to calm down." He said sternly. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing.

Stefan loosened his grip on me as Tyler approached. "Fucking hell Ali, you nearly killed her. There calling an ambulance and everything."

"Shit! That's just what i need, Ryan's gonna kill me. We need to go now." I said as i turned in the direction of Tyler's car.

It was silent in the car until i finally decided to break it. "Did Mason ever tell you about the family curse."

Tyler hesitated. "Errmm... yeah, have y-you t-triggered it?" He stuttered.

"Yep you?" I deadpanned.

"Yeah, i killed this girl by accident and she fell and hit her head. How did you trigger yours?" He explained.

"Mines a very long and complicated story which i'd rather not get in to. Have you had your first transformation?"

"Yeah." Tyler answered.

"First is always the worse, it gets easier from there. Oh can you drop me off here. I'm gonna go say hi to Ry." He pulled the car over to the curb and let me get out.

"At least i've got you to help me now" He said.

"Yeah, if you have any questions you can ask me. Mason helped me so it's only right i help you." I smiled before entering the grill. I sat down at the bar as i watched Ryan place food on to one of the tables.

"How was your first day?" I asked as he approached.

"Good, what about you?" Ryan asked as he walked around to the other side of the bar.

"Well i lasted the whole day so i deserve some credit." I smirked. "Now can i have a beer please?"

"Your underage i could lose my job." I clapped my hands together as though i was praying and gave him my puppy dog eyes. "No." He said sternly. "I'll be right back i've just got to go clear that table."

"Get us some chips as well." I called as he walked away. When he grabbed the plates and disappeared in to the back, i quickly jumped up on my barstool and slid over the bar. I opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. I used the bottle opener to open it before jumping over the bar again and sitting down.

"Oooh i'm telling." I turned my head to see Damon sitting one seat down from me smirking.

"Feel free it's a bit late now don't you think." I laughed as i took a slip.

He chuckled. "Nice tattoo by the way." He gestured to my lower back where my t-shirt had ridden up. The little black wolf i'd gotten done when i was 16 and found out about the family curse. "Very you. I think your new nicknames going to be wolf."

"Very original, leech." I said sarcastically.

"Leech?" He questioned as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Leech's suck blood, i think the wrong brother went back to high school."

"Awww so you met the other Salvatore?" I nodded.

"And may i say, much nicer than you."

He raised his glass of scotch to me. "Why thank you."

"Here." Ryan said as he placed a plate of chips in front of me. Then he noticed the beer. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Oh come on you knew i was going to get the beer either way."

His brow furrowed in worry. "There's blood on your shirt." He said panicked.

I looked down at my shirt. "Oh don't worry, not my blood" I shrugged.

"Who's blood is it?" He whispered as he looked around to make sure no one was looking.

"Some girl she started a fight with me. But don't worry i'm fine."

"What about her? Is she fine?" He asked angrily.

"Well they called an ambulance, so i'm guessing she went to the hospital, so there's a good chance police will be coming to arrest me soon."

"What is wrong with you? You know we have to keep a low profile." He hissed.

"I. Couldn't. Stop." I said slowly.

" It's getting worse isn't it?" He asked quietly.

" Ry, i can't control it anymore. I hit her once and then i couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop. The rage just took over, it was like my brain told me not to but my body did something else. If it weren't for Stefan then i would have killed her."

"Stefan was strong enough to pull you off?"

"He's a vampire."

"Aww my brother forever the white knight." Damon sang.

"Don't you have people to go drain dry leech?"

He smirked. "Are you offering wolf?"

"Depends do you wanna die? Because if you do then by all means try."

"Ali please stop tormenting him, we have enough problems as it is. And you touch my sister and i'll kill you myself." Ryan threatened before walking off to serve people.

"Is your brother a werewolf too?" Damon asked curiously.

"Nope, just me."

He raised his eyebrow at me and smirked. "I didn't think you'd tell me."

"Well it's not exactly a secret, all you had to do was put wolfs bane in his drink and see for yourself."

"You don't seem scared even though i could kill you in an instant."

I smirked as i laughed. "Well you could try but i'm stronger than you think. Just ask your brother, it took _all_ of his strength to pull me off that girl. I'm stronger than any average werewolf, so try to hurt me but i can hurt you 10 times worse." I threatened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to damonXelenaXforever and TinyDancer365 for reviewing I'm glad you like it. And thank you to anyone else who added it to their favorites or alerts. If you review it'll give me inspiration to upload the next chapter quicker. So be nice and review please.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 3 day since the incident with Mindy. Luckily she didn't tell the police Tyler spoke to her and she said something about she can't really remember much of what happened. I don't know if that was down to me beating her brain cells away or if someone compelled her. I doubt it was compulsion though, because what vampire would want to help me? I slung my bag over my shoulder and exited my house as Tyler pulled up in to the driveway. It was my first day back at school since then because I persuaded Ryan that it would be best to keep a low profile for a few days. Of course I didn't really care about keeping a low pro I just didn't want to go to school.

"Hey Ty." I greeted as I entered the car.

"Looking forward to school?" He asked as he started the engine.

I snorted. "I won't be there for long I'm planning to get myself excluded."

"Why do you want to do that?" He questioned.

"I hate school always have. I get pissed off, something bad happens, I get blamed and then we have to move again. Trust me it's not worth it."

"Is that what always happens?" I nodded. "So how many cities and countries have you actually been?"

"Well we started out in Chicago lasted two years. Went to los angles for 4 months. New York 2 months. Phoenix 3 weeks. San Diego 6 months. Miami 4 weeks. San Francisco 2 weeks. Then my parents had enough so we moved to England. Stayed in Coventry, Stratford, Bradford, Leeds, Birmingham and other places I can't remember the names of."

"Holy fuck. You've pretty much had a life on the road. How come you and Ryan came here?"

"Yeah but we came here to get away. Mystic falls is a quiet town you can start a fresh."

"What about Uncle Eddie and Auntie Pauline?" He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I said.

"They decided to stay in England." By then we'd arrived at the school so he couldn't ask any more questions. Caroline walked over to us then but Tyler didn't even look at her he turned to me. "I'll catch you later." Then he stormed off.

Caroline's smiles faded and she sighed. "What's up with him?" I asked.

"He's hates me."

"Why what did you do?" I questioned.

"Me personally, nothing but I didn't tell him what someone else did."  
>"Was it your secret to tell?" She shook her head. "Tyler will get over it he always does."<p>

"Not this time. I fucked up royally."

"Does he know you're a vamp?" I asked.

She nodded. "When he first found out I wasn't entirely human because I was stronger than him, he thought I was a werewolf." We both burst in to laughter at that. "But then I told him I was a vampire and he accepted it. I think he was just grateful that he wasn't the only one that was different."

"Does he know about the Salvatore?"

"Nope, Damon would absolutely kill me, like literally kill me."

"Good, keep it like that."

"You don't want him to know?" She asked.

"If it was down to me, he wouldn't know about any of it the vampires or werewolves." The bell rang then so we walked in to school. We had the same first period so I sat with Caroline.

"Try not to hurt anyone today." She joked.

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically before smirking.

The school day ended pretty quickly and I agreed to meet Caroline at the grill in a few hours. I walked back to the apartment instead of catching a lift with Tyler. Ryan was at work still so I had the house to myself. I dumped my bag upstairs on my bed and went to watch TV. My phone started to beep indicating I had a text message.

**Meet me in the grill in 10 minutes.**  
><strong>Jules <strong>

I walked to the grill in no time and entered. She stood up as soon as she saw me and pulled me in to a hug. "It's good to see you, Jules." I smiled as I pulled back.

"It's good to see you too. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Controlling it. Well ish."

"Look I needed to ask you something. I'm leaving soon and I want you and Tyler to come with me."

"Well that's a shame I'm not leaving and I'm pretty sure Tyler won't either."

"This town is dangerous. It's full of vampires."

"I know. But please I'm not scared of some dead people with fangs."

"You should be. They can kill you before you even blink."

"Okay Jules. Whatever you say but I'm still not leaving." I said getting annoyed now.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind, but I have to go now." And she was gone before I realised.

I sat at the bar and Ryan came over. "Did you have a better day today?"

"Yep. Didn't hurt anyone." I smirked.

"Anyway there's this girl I met."

"Oooh, who is she? What's her name? Is she pretty? Will I like her?" I questioned.

"Whoa. Calm down okay. I've only spoken to her a few times but yes she is nice and pretty and you will like her because I do. She's been here every day on my shifts and we've spoke a lot. She wants to cook us dinner on Friday. Please be there." He pleaded.

"Where's there?"

"Our house, after school. Please?"

"Fine. But if I hate her I'll be leaving straight away."

"You'll love her I promise." And then he went away to clean some tables.

A man with blonde hair sat next to me on the barstool and smiled. "Ali Lockwood?" He asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"John Gilbert."

"So, what do you want?"

"I want you to leave this town. I know what you are and I know what you've done."

"That's nice." I smiled.

"If you don't leave then you'll face the consequences." He threatened.

"Is that a threat?" I smirked as he nodded then burst out laughing. "If you know what I've done then you know what I'm capable of. So I'd think twice about threatening me." I grabbed his arm and twisted it back causing him to wince in pain. "Don't ever threaten me again because it won't end well for you!" I stood up then and moved away and sat at a booth. I checked my phone to see if Caroline had texted she was taking forever. "Hey, I'm matt. I work here. do you know where your brothers gone?" I looked up at the waiter and then looked around.

"I saw him a few minutes ago."

"Did he leave?" He asked.

"Ermm, no. I need to go, sorry." I walked out of the grill and dialled Ryan's number. It rang 3 times before someone answered. "Ryan, where the hell did you go?"

"Ryan's fine. Meet me in the woods and we can discuss it." And then Jules hung up. I gritted my teeth as I tried to control my anger. I threw my phone against the wall behind me and watched it shatter.

"Someone's in a good mood today." I turned to see Damon as he exited the grill.

"Piss off. I'm not in the mood." I ground out as I turned towards the woods.

It wasn't long before I found where Jules was. There was a small caravan in the centre of the woods. I walked towards it and balled my hands in to fist as I saw about 8 other werewolves as well as Jules. "JULES!" I shouted. She turned to smile at me.

"Ali, I'm glad you came."

"Don't say a word just give me back my brother."

"He's fine don't worry but first. Tyler come here." I turned to see Tyler standing in between Stefan and Damon.

He moved to go towards Jules but I stopped him. "Don't Ty."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Don't go anywhere near her. Come here." Stefan let go of his arm and let him come stand by me.

"Now give me my brother or I swear to God I will rip your head off." I threatened.

"Feisty." Damon smirked.

"Give us Caroline." Stefan commanded. But Jules ignored him she turned back towards me and Ty.

"I want you to leave with me."

"No way in hell. So take your little doggy minions, let my brother and Caroline go and then piss off!"

"Do you know what that blonde vampire did and her friends? They killed Mason."

"And they will pay for that. I assure you." Ground out as I turned to glare daggers at Stefan and Damon.

"Tyler, will you leave with me? I can help you with the curse." Jules said.

"Ali can help me."

"But she's been lying to you the whole time. Do you wanna know how she triggered the curse?"

"Don't you dare Jules."

"Do you wanna know who she killed?"

"I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I shouted. But she continued.

"Do you wanna know how your dad and uncle helped her cover it up?" The anger was rising inside of me I could tell that my eyes were now amber and I did the only thing I could to make her shut up. I ran at her tackling her to the ground. One of the werewolves grabbed me from behind and pulled me of her. That's when I saw that Stefan and Damon had started to fight with the werewolves too. I threw my head back and head butted the guy that was holding me. He stumbled back and fell to the ground. I leant over him grabbing the stake out of his hand and rammed it in to his chest and straight through his heart. I pulled it out and staked another werewolf that had grabbed Damon. But then another werewolf tackled me to the ground and stabbed me in the stomach with the stake he had. I cried out in pain but Damon quickly lifted the guy off of me and snapped his neck.

I pulled the stake out and my skin started to heal. "Are you alright?" Damon asked as he held out a hand to help me. I place my hand in his and as I was pulled to my feet I staked him in the chest and watched as he fell back.

Stefan rushed over to him as the last werewolves scattered and ran away. "You missed." Damon choked out.

"No, I didn't killing you would be too easy and it would put you out of your misery. It's much better to watch you suffer being a vampire for eternity."

He chuckled as he pulled himself to his feet. "Jokes on you. I love being a vampire."

"You're lying no one wants to be a vampire. Forever living in the shadows. Watching people fear you. But you learn to deal with it. Because I know if I had a chance to be human again I would jump at it."

"Ali, are you okay?" Ryan asked as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did she hurt you?" I asked but he shook his head that's when I saw Caroline. She was covered in blood and her makeup had all been smudged and she'd been crying. "Are you okay Caroline?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She sobbed as more tears threatened to fall and then she threw her arms around me. I reluctantly returned the hug as she cried in to my shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered. "For saving me."

I chuckled. "You should probably be thanking Stefan and Damon." I pulled back from the hug.

"What was Jules going on about? She said my dad covered something up. What did you do?"

"Nothing. Jules was crazy, she just said that stuff to get us to go with her."

"But you seemed to react to it. Why would you do that if she was lying?" He questioned.

"Drop it Tyler." Ryan warned.

"No, I want to know." He pushed.

"You should listen to Ry and stop asking questions, the answers get scary." I advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to damonXelenaXforever for reviewing and anyone else who added my story to their alerts or favourites. Please review and let me know what you thought whether it's good or bad.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

In the last few days i'd grown a lot closer to Caroline. Tyler has been M.I.A; he's mad at me for not telling him about what Jules was on about and Caroline's mad at him for not helping her when Jules kidnapped her, he just stood there and watched.

I got in Caroline's car and she drove me home. We'd just finished school for the week. But sadly i now had to go home and meet Ryan's girlfriend who was cooking us dinner. I was tempted to bail but for some reason it meant a lot to Ry.

"I'll call you later." Caroline called as i exited the car and walked towards the door. As soon as i stepped in to the house i was pulled against someone's chest.

"It's so good to finally meet you Ryan's told me so much about you." She had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Personal space." I muttered and she automatically took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Ryan's told me so much about you so i just feel like i already know you." She smiled sheepishly.

"Well he's told me nothing about you." I replied as i threw my bag on the sofa.

"Ooh where to start. My names Linda shay. I'm 23 Years old the same as your brother. I'm a Gemini. I lived in Chicago before i moved her. My favorite type of food has got to be Chinese. My favorite color's pink. I love dogs hate cats-"

"Is dinner ready?" I asked cutting her off before she could annoy me anymore.

"Oh my God it might be burning." She said as she ran to the kitchen. I followed and sat down next to Ryan at the table.

"So what do you think?" He whispered as he stared at her putting some pasta on to plates.

"She sure knows how to talk." I mumbled.

She put the plates in front of us and then sat down opposite. "So how was school?" She asked.

"Boring, same as usual."

"Do have a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope."

"I can see us being great friends." She smiled. "I don't want you to think that i'm stealing your brother away from you."

"Is she serious?" I asked Ryan who nodded.

"I want you to see me more as i sister or even a motherly figure." She rambled on.

I wanted to hit her. Like literally jump across the table and punch her lights out.

"Well you're not my sister and you're certainly not my mother." I ground out as i tried to control my anger.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. She's being nice." Ryan defended. I stared at him in shock. Then took a bite of the pasta but spat it back out immediately. It tasted absolutely horrible.

"I'm gonna meet Caroline at the grill." I said as i got up to leave.

"You can't go out now. It's getting late." Linda said.

"Seriously, you're telling me not to leave the house. It's 6 o'clock. You've been dating my brother for less than a week and you think you have the right to me what to do?" I laughed. " Ryan's been my brother for 17 years and legal guardian for 7 months and he still can't tell me what to do."

"She's right sit down and eat." Ryan said.

I gritted my teeth as i could feel my anger rising. I needed to get away before i lost control and did something stupid. So without another word i was out the house and on my way to the mystic grill. I walked in and went straight to the bar and ordered a tequila shot. The guy didn't bother to ask for ID so i quickly downed the shot and asked for a beer. "Bad day?" Damon asked as he took a seat next to me.

"And now it just got worse." I muttered.

"Ouch, why are you so mean to me?" He whined as he took a sip of his drink.

"Because you're a dick and you piss me off."

He ordered a beer and handed it to me. "Peace offering. It's an 'I'm sorry i killed your uncle' drink."

"Go fuck yourself." I stood up and went to play a game of pool. Before long there were a few guys who wanted to compete with me. But of course i won them pretty easily. Damon made his way over; he put money down on the table and smirked at me. I beat the guy i was playing and then Damon started to set the balls up again. "How about this a bit more interesting?" Damon suggested.

I smirked. "How interesting?"

"Well if i win you have to have a drink with me."

"And if i win?" I asked.

"Then i'll never bother you again."

I held out my hand to him. "Deal." He shook my hand and i looked down at our enjoined hands in shock as a bolt of electricity passed through us. He must hand noticed it too because he was staring at me with a expression i couldn't find then name for. I pulled back quickly causing him to smirk.

"Deal." He agreed then added. "But prepare to lose."

"Prepare to eat your words."

* * *

><p>"You are such a cheat." I complained after i lost the game.<p>

"I did not cheat. I won fair and square. A deals a deal so what drink would you like?"

"You cheated. Best 2 out of 3?"

"I didn't cheat i'm just better than you and no. I won so what drink?"

"You're a dick." I said.

"I know." He smirked.

"Beer." I answered. He came back a few minutes later and handed me my drink.

"So tell me about the mysterious Ali Lockwood." Damon said.

"There's nothing to tell. So tell me about the annoying Damon Salvatore."

"There's nothing to tell." He mimicked.

"How were you turned?" I asked bluntly.

"How did you trigger the curse?"

"I killed someone." I said giving him a duh look.

"Not what i meant and you know it. Who did you kill?"

"Answer mine first."

He sighed. "I fell in love with a girl called Katherine but so did my brother. She played us both and then we died with her blood in our system."

"Ouch, Katherine Pierce is a little bitch isn't she?"

"How do you know Katherine?" His tone going serious.

"She was mason's girlfriend she helped me out once. Sadly i owe her and she always collects on debts."

"I wouldn't worry about her. She's locked up in a tomb she can't leave. Now tell me, why do you owe her? How did she help you?" He questioned. I drunk the rest of my beer and then stood up smirking at him.

"The deal was one drink. Goodbye Damon."

"I told you how i was turned." He said angry.

"Look it up on Google if you really want to know i'm sure you'll find something on there." I walked away from him and went back over to the pool table. A guy approached me with another beer in his hand. "Hi i'm Harry. Fancy a game." He offered. He was surprisingly good looking so i smiled as i set it up. I leant over the table and took my shot. "I could imagine you somewhere much better bending over like that. Me behind you as i ram in to you over and over again while you scream my name." Danon purred in my ear and then slapped my ass.

I turned around and backed him up against the wall a smile on my face. He was surprised at first but then that familiar smirk was back. I leaned in so our lips where inches apart. "We've had this conversation before. Touch me again and i'll kill you." I whispered then i brought my knee up and connected it with his groin. He groaned as he doubled over in pain.

"Nice, fancy a drink?" Harry asked. I nodded then moments later he returned with my beer. I took 3 large gulps and noticed it tasted a bit funny but i ignored it.

My head started to pound as the room began to spin. My balance became unsteady and i stumbled. Harry came closer to me and wrapped him arm around me. "Here, i'll help you home." The lights were hurting my eyes so i closed them and let him lead me out.

When i felt a breeze on my face i opened my eyes again. He dragged me to an alley way and then he pushed me against the wall. "What are you doing?" I slurred.

Then his mouth was on mine and he pushed forced his tongue in. I pushed him back lightly but he came on stronger. He grabbed my breast with one hand while the other tried to unbuckle his belt. My head was throbbing and i couldn't focus probably. It took me a while to realize what he was trying to do. He was trying to rape me. I pushed him back with a lot of force and he went flying back in to the wall. He hit it with a thud and then fell to the ground unconscious.

I used the wall of the alley to lead me away. A blurred figure of a man stood a few feet away. "Klaus says hi." He said.

"What?" I whispered. Then there was a loud ringing noise and i fell to the ground as i screamed as the stabbing pain went through my shoulder. I put my hand to my wound and when i pulled it back it was covered in blood. I stared at the retreating figure as the pain started to fade and my eyes started to slowly drift shut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to leenalee for reviewing and damonXelenaXforever your review made me laugh. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Please review.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_I looked down at the body in front of me the eyes staring blankly back at me. Then i turned to look at the other body lying in a bloody mess on the floor. I knew she was alive by the faint rise and fall of her chest. I looked down at my clothes and they were covered in blood. My bloody hands were shaking violently as i tried to control my erotic breathing. I looked up and glimpsed my amber eyes in a mirror._

_"Drop the knife." Someone shouted from behind me. I dropped the knife that i hadn't realized i was holding. "Put your hands up and stand up slowly." I did as the voice asked and turnd around to see 3 police officers standing there with their guns pointing at me. One of then stepped forward and grabbed my arms so he could cuff them behind my back. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say can be given in evidence to be said against you." He said._

_"Mom. You have to help her please. Mom you're gonna be alright. You're gonna be alright." I called as they dragged me away and 2 paramedics ran in._

Then there was only darkness again. I wanted to open my eyes but i couldn't i didn't have the energy. All of a sudden someone was pressing down on my shoulder. I screamed as the pain grew but then it stopped as i felt my skin start to knit back together. I coughed and i could taste the coppery taste of blood on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see ice orbs staring at me. "Damon?" I choked out.

"Hey, it's okay. You're gonna be fine." He reassured. My stomach lurched so i quickly turned on my side as i was sick."

"I don't feel so good."

He let out a low chuckle as he said. "You don't look so good either."

"Dick." I muttered. He leant over me and looked in to my eyes.

"You're pupils are dilated. You've been drugged." He whispered worry seeping in to his tone.

"This day keeps getting better and better." I groaned as my eyelids started to grow heavy so i let them shut. I felt Damon gently lift me up in to his arms and then the wind blew in my face as he ran being careful not to jostle me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damon pov.<strong>_

I kicked open the door to the boarding house and Stefan was in front of me immediately. "What the hell have you done?" He asked angrily.

"Wasn't me."

"She's bleeding." He said as he looked down at her blood soaked clothes.

"Again wasn't me. She's been drugged and she was shot." I answered as i moved past him and up to my room. Stefan followed and opened the door for me and turned in the light. Ali shrieked and tried frantically to cover her eyes as she wiggled in my grip. "Stefan turn out the light!" I growled. He complied and then she settled back down again. "Would you mind?" I asked as i gestured to the bed. Stefan pulled back the covers and i set her down and wrapped the duvet around her.

"I don't feel good." She moaned. As i quick as i could i ran down stairs grabbed a bucket and ran back up. I held it in front of her as she was sick. I gritted my teeth as some landed on my hand. Stefan let out a low chuckle. "Sorry." She whispered as she rolled back on to her back. I walked over to my on suite and washed my hands. A ringing filled the room as Ali's phone went off.

I watched as she wriggled around on the bed before she pulled her phone out of her pocket. I listened carefully to who was on the phone and heard her brothers frantic voice. " Ali where the hell are you?"

"Oh hi Ry." She handed the phone to Stefan before burying her head in the pillows again. "It's my brother Ryan." She mumbled.

I watched as Stefan reluctantly took the phone. He retreated out of the room and i smirked as i could hear Ryan shouting down the phone. "He's mad at me." She groaned in to the pillow.

"Why would someone have any reason to be mad at you?" I said sarcastically.

"People use humor to hide their pain." She whispered as she opened her eyes to look at me.

"Well i use humor because i'm fucking hilarious, not because 'im in pain'. But you do that with you threatening little comments that are actually very funny." I said.

"I know." She said softly so softly in fact had i been human i wouldn't have heard her. But it did make me wonder, what had she actually been through. She seemed really reluctant to tell me how she'd triggered the curse. So who had she killed? I was brought out of my thoughts as the door slammed downstairs. "Where the hell is she?" I heard her brother shout.

"She's upstairs." Stefan replied and then he was running up the stairs. He threw open the door and glared at me before he tried to grab the front of my shirt. "What the fuck have you done to her?" He growled.

I pushed him back so then he walked over to the bed. "A, don't touch me and B, i didn't do this." He went to lift he out of the bed but she pushed him back and wrapped the duvet around herself and snuggled down in to the pillows. I smiled to myself. God, she was so beautiful. "She was drugged and shot. I think it'd be better if she stayed here tonight." I suggested.

"You think i'm going to leave her alone with you? No fucking way!" He shouted.

"Well then you can stay as well. There are 6 empty rooms in this house go find one." I watched as he thought the idea over in his head.

"Where will you sleep? Cause you're not sleeping anywhere near my sister."

"Well seems as this is technically my room." I paused as he gritted his teeth. "I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms as well."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ali pov.<strong>_

My head was throbbing i rolled over on the bed but accidently fell off. I groaned as i hit the floor but quickly pulled myself back up to my feet. I looked down at my bloody clothes and then looked around at the unfamiliar room. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a black shirt. I stripped down to my underwear and then buttoned the shirt up. I quietly open the door and tiptoed downstairs.

I walked in to the kitchen and started to rifle through the cupboards looking for paracetamol. "Aren't you nosey?" I jumped at the voice and turned to see Damon leaning against the wall smirking.

"Do you have any paracetamol? My head is killing me."

"Go sit down i'll get it." I did as he said as went in to the parlor and sat down on the sofa. He returned a few minutes later with a glass of water. He handed it to me and then put two tablets in my hands. I took the pills and then drank the cold refreshing water. "Is that my shirt?" He smirked as his eyes raked over my body.

"Yeah, sorry. My clothes were all bloody." I replied.

He laughed "I'm not complaining you look hot."

"Thanks."

His expression turned serious as he asked. "How are you?" But I didn't have time to answer because Ryan walked in with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell were you doing last night? You scared the hell outta me."

"If you didn't already know I didn't do anything. I was the one who was shot and drugged." I cringed at the blurry memories.

"Who did you piss off?" He questioned.

"Oh, the guy who shot me said something along the lines off 'mouse says bye'" They looked at me like I was crazy. So I thought back to the memory. "Oh no, it was 'Klaus says hi' but I don't know a Klaus." I turned to Ryan. "I don't know a Klaus right?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't ring a bell." I looked to see Damon staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"What?" I questioned. But he didn't answer instead he shouted for Stefan. Who appeared beside us in an instant. "What do you know?" I questioned.

"We know Klaus." Damon answered. "He's the oldest vampire in the history of time, he's been searching for a way to break the sun and the moon curse."

"Okay I'm lost. I have no idea what you're going on about and this headache isn't making it any easier." I groaned really confused.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning." Stefan said. "Vampire's and werewolves used to roam freely until a powerful Sharman put a curse on them. Making vampire's burn in the sun and werewolves can only turn on a full moon. Klaus is known as the first ever vampire in existence. He wants to break the curse. But to do that he needs the Petrova doppelganger."

"Please tell me thats not me."

Damon chuckled. "No that's not you it's Elena."

"So that's why she looks like Katherine." Stefan nodded.

"That still doesn't answer why he got someone to shoot me."

"No, which is what we need to find out." Damon said. "Have you heard of Klaus before or the originals?"

I shook my head. "He also needs a werewolf to sacrifice." Stefan supplied.

"Great, so in other words I'm gonna die."

"No, we won't let it come to that. We're gonna kill him when he gets here. Damon smirked.

"Yeah that's right we won't let it come to that, because were leaving first thing in the morning." Ryan growled.

"You're kidding right? I'm not gonna let some fang boy run me out of town." I argued.

"This isn't up for discussion." He said sternly.

"You're right it's not. I'm not leaving and that's final." Before he could argue back there was a knock on the door. Stefan disappeared and then came back a minute later with Tyler following behind. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He looked me other and then glanced at Damon. I smirked realizing I was still wearing Damon's shirt. "I could ask you the same thing." He retorted.

"Got in to a spot of trouble last night. Damon helped me."

"Jules dropped this off and said I needed to come here to find you before watching." He answered.

"And you listened to her?" Ryan asked skeptically. Tyler nodded and passed the DVD to me. I opened it up and read the words on the disc._ Alice Lockwood interview_. "Bollocks." I muttered. "Fuck it. Go ahead watch it, you'll find out sooner or later." I passed the disc to Damon who put it in the DVD player and turned on the telly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryan shouted as the DVD started to play.

It was me sitting in an interview room. I was wearing on orange jumpsuit my hair was hanging loosely around my shoulder and my eyes had dark circles under them to show I hadn't slept much. My hands were in front of me on the table hand cuffed together, as I sat across from two police officers.

_"Please state your full name for the benefit of the tape." The taller of the two men said._

_"Alice Lockwood." I answered._

_"The defendant has gone against to have an attorney present." The other guy said. "So can you start from the beginning?"_

_"Me and my brother Ryan were at this party down by the woods. I started to feel dizzy so left early. When I opened to door I could hear screaming. I ran in to the kitchen where I saw my dad hitting my mom. She was begging for him to stop but he wouldn't. I tried to pull him off of her but I wasn't strong enough. He turned on me and punched me before returning to hit her. I grabbed the knife off of the kitchen table and stabbed him, over and over again." A smile played at my lips in the video. "And I watched as the life drained out of his body." I paused before saying. "Is she dead?"_

_They knew who I was on about and he shook his head. "She's in intensive care, the doctors are doing everything they can."_

_"But it won't be enough. She'll die eventually her injuries were too severe."_

_"You said your dad hit you?" The tall one asked._

_"Yes."_

_"But you have no marks on you." He stated._

_"I guess I heal fast."_

_"You'll be going away for a long time you know? It's in your best interest to tell the truth." The other guy said._

_I smirked. "I'm going away no matter what I say. But between me and you." I leaned across the table and whispered. "But I won't be staying long." Then I leant back and laughed._

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because iron bars can't contain me. I'll break out and kill every single one of you and you won't even see it coming." I laughed._

_The tall cop gritted his teeth. "Interview terminated at 14 hundred hours."_ Then the DVD cut out.

Tyler turned to me with burning fury in his eyes. I could feel Stefan and Damon's eyes on me as well. "Tyler it's not what you think." Ryan tried to say but I cut him off.

"It's exactly what he thinks. My dad killed my mom so I killed him. And no I don't regret it and if I could go back in time the only thing I would change is how I killed him. I'd do it a lot slower more painful."

"YOU BITCH!" He screamed as he tried to take a step towards me but Damon was in his way.

"Don't even think about it." He threatened.

"You killed my uncle." Then he paused thinking to himself. "Jules said my dad and mason helped cover it up. How exactly?"

"Mason called your dad explaining what had happened. He was angry at first but Mason told him what my dad did to my mom and lets face it no one liked my dad so he agreed to help. He flew over and using his power and money. He kept the story out of the news. But of course it benefitted him more. I mean what would people think the Mayor's niece killing her father, his brother that wouldn't be good publicity for him."

"How come we weren't told, we didn't even get to go to the funeral. It was my Aunt and Uncle for fucks sake!" Tyler shouted.

"If it makes you feel any better I didn't go either I was banged up at the time. You're father went though told you and Auntie Carol he was on some business trip."

"How did you get out?" He asked the anger starting to vanish.

"The next full moon I transformed, broke out and killed about 16 prison guards."

"I can't believe you'd do that. I mean he was your father at the end of the day. I could call the sheriff and have you arrested again." Ryan tensed while Damon and Stefan just watched the exchange.

"You could, but next full moon I'd escape again and kill everything in my path. Would you really want that on your conscience?" I asked.

He shook his head back and forth frantically. "Jules was right about you. You're as bad as them" He gestured to Stefan and Damon. "You're nothing but a liar." Then he was gone, he ran out the door slamming it behind him.

"You happy now Damon? You finally know what I did." Instead of smirking at me or saying a stupid little comment he gave me an apologetic look.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go her secrets finally out. What did you think good or bad? Please review.<strong>_

_**P.S. damonXelenaXforever I love the fact you've reviewed every chapter it really makes my day. So thank you. I got this chappie up early for you**_


	6. Chapter 6

I walked up to the Salvatore boarding house and rang the doorbell. The door creaked open so I stepped inside. "Damon?" I called but I got no answer so I tried calling Stefan but I still got no an answer. I walked further in to the house and heard something behind me. I turned around but there was nothing there. I heard a groan come from the parlour so i moved in that direction. I saw Mr Saltzman, my history teacher, lying on the floor. His neck was snapped so he was defiantly dead.

Someone jumped on my back, wrapping their arms around my neck trying to choke me. I turned to the side and smashed him against the wall causing him to fall off. I kicked him in the stomach but was grabbed again and then a needle was injected in to my neck. The familiar burning sensation of wolfs bane travelled like fire through my veins. My legs gave way and I fell to the ground, my body weak. I felt two arms around me lifting me up and dragging me. They tied me down to a chair restraining me. I saw Damon tied to a chair in the opposite side of the room he had blood on the front of his shirt and a sort of collar like device on his neck. Then I looked up at Jules. "Wow, you don't know when to quit do you?" I choked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked clearly annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing." I retorted as I fought against my restraints. She wrapped her hand around my throat cutting off my air supply.

"Leave her alone, Jules or I swear to God I'll rip your heart out." Damon growled.

"Tell me where the moonstone is." She said as she let go of me. But Damon stayed silent.

"White rock, shape of a hockey puck?" I asked, she nodded. "Sorry never heard of it." She growled but just as she took a step in my direction a man appeared in the entry way.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he held up the moonstone. "Go ahead take it." He said as he placed it down on the table. Two of the werewolves moved to take it but he snapped their necks in less than a second. Then he blurred around the room killing the rest of them but Jules quickly ran away.

The guy untied Damon and then Damon un tied me. "Are you okay?" He asked as he helped me to my feet. I wobbled a bit due to the effects of the wolfs bane but luckily Damon kept a steady arm around me. I looked back up at the guy who had helped us and had an over whelming sense of déjà vu. "I know you." I said as I scrutinised his face. I saw the confusion on Damon's face and a look of amusement on the man's face. Then it hit me. "The first time I transformed and I woke up into the woods you were there. You gave me some clothes and said I was special. That the full moon came and went but I remained. E-Elijah. You said you knew my dad or something."

Damon looked back and forth between us in confusion, shock and anger. "I did know your dad, still do."

"My dad's dead."

"In a sense, yes he is. But he stills walks around living and breathing." Elijah said.

"What?" I shouted shocked. "You're crazy. I killed my dad he's defiantly dead."

But he ignored me and turned to Damon. "Next time you piss someone off I might not be here to save you. Goodbye Damon, Alice." Then he was gone.

I stared at the spot he's been standing. "What did he mean my dad's alive? I killed him, he's dead. He can't be alive." I rambled as fear set in to my bone. If my dad was alive he would probably be looking for revenge. So where was he? Damon appeared in front of me and shook my shoulders gently bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you're okay. We'll figure it out and we'll find out whatever Elijah knows. But for now I want to know why you came here?" I looked up in to his icy blue eyes and saw genuine curiosity.

"I came to say thank you, for last night. I could've died but you saved me so I wanted to thank you" I answered honestly.

The curiosity disappeared and was replaced with his familiar smirk. "That's it, just you saying thank you. No thank you kiss or thank you sex. Hell I would've settled for a thank you drink." He joked.

I leant up and gently placed my lips against his and immediately felt an electric spark shoot through my lips and down to my body. I pulled back surprised which matched Damon's expression. "Thank you, Damon." I whispered as I turned to leave.

* * *

><p>I walked through the front door and in to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "Oh my God! Don't you ever do that to me again." Linda shouted as she wrapped me in to a hug. I pushed her back and glared daggers at her.<p>

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"No, what do you think you're doing? I was worried sick about you, going out and getting yourself wasted. From now on you'll be back home by 8 o'clock." She said sternly.

"You can't tell me what to do. I will do whatever I want, whenever I want to do it. And a stupid, little, stuck bitch like yourself can't do shit about it." I hissed.

Then Ryan came up to stand by her. "Don't you talk to her like that! And I happen to agree with her you need discipline. So I want you home by 8 o'clock."

"And no more drinking." Linda added.

"Or else." Ryan threatened.

I laughed. "Or else what?" I challenged.

"You know what I'm fed up of this. I'm fed up of you. I want you gone and out of this house by tomorrow." Ryan shouted.

"You're serious?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I'm serious. You have ruined my life for far too long now. You're the reason I had to move every few months. You're the reason I never made any real friends. You're the reason I can't settle down now. You're the reason I have no parents!" He shouted.

His words were like a stab to my heart. "You didn't have to stay with me. You could have left and had a real life but you were scared to be alone. And don't you dare blame me for dad it was his own stupid fault." I paused and lowered my tone. "What happened to you? All of a sudden you've turned against me all because your stupid girlfriend told you that I need discipline."

"You're just like mom she never did what anyone told her either, no wonder dad hit her." He growled. My hands balled in to fists as I tried to control my anger that was bubbling away.

"And you're just like dad. Always trying to suck up to him. Quick question if it had of been you who had of gone home early that night and you had of saw dad beating mom, would you have helped her or would you have helped him. Would you have hit her as well?" I spat. His hand shot out and connected with my face making me stumble back. A feral growl ripped itself from my throat as I charged as Ryan and threw him back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Linda screamed as she ran towards Ryan. I ran out of the house slamming the door behind me. I reached the edge of the woods and carried on running. A scream ripped through my mouth as I felt my bones start to disconnect and move. I dropped to the ground and looked up at the half moon. This shouldn't be happening but it was. Another scream tore through me as my teeth elongated and my nose grew in to a snout. Black hair started to sprout all over my body and then I was running through the forest on all fours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to damonXelenaX forever, TinyDancer365 and leelalee for reviewing. I would love a few more reviews so everyone who's reading this story please review and I promise I'll get the next chapter up sooner.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up on the cold hard ground in the middle forest. I pulled the twigs out of my hair as I looked around as the mess I'd created. There were two tents completely ripped to shreds and 5 mutilated bodies I winced at what I'd done, and then walked over to a small shoulder bag. Inside were some spare clothes so I quickly changed in to a pair of jeans and a shirt. There was also a full bottle of vodka in there so I took it out and took a big gulp of it. Welcoming the burn as it travelled down my throat. I dragged the bodies in to the middle of the mini clearing. I searched their pockets taking money and a lighter. I poured the vodka over their bodies and then threw the lighter down. I stood back as I watched their bodies burnt up. I held my nose as the stench made its way towards me and left.

When I arrived back at the house I walked straight in but luckily Ryan wasn't in so I went upstairs and threw all my clothes in my bag. I made my way to the grill in record time and sat down in a booth. I pulled out my phone and searched through my contacts looking for someone who was near that would put me up for a night. But sadly all my contacts lived far away. I could call Carol Lockwood I thought to myself she was my Aunt after all. But there was the small fact she doesn't like me very much.

I groaned as put my hands on my hand and rubbed my temples. "Bad day?"

"Bad life." I muttered as I raised my head to see Damon sitting across from me.

"So what happened?" He pressed.

"Trust me you really don't want to know." I murmured.

"Did you know what you're cousin was up to yesterday while Elena and Stefan were away?" He asked.

"No I don't and right know I don't care. But I'm guessing you're going to tell me anyway. So enlighten me, what did Tyler do?"

"Him and another one of Jules werewolf guys attacked Stefan and tried to kidnap Elena."

"Did he succeed" I asked.

"Nope, he actually helped them in the end."

I smirked. "Well clearly I didn't teach him well enough." Damon chuckled at that then caught sight of the bag on the seat next to me.

"What's with that?" He asked as he motioned to it. "Leaving town?" His smirk faltered for a second but it was so quick I thought I was seeing things.

"Looking for a new place to stay."

"Why?" He quizzed.

"Because I've officially kicked out of my house. Apparently I need discipline." I said sarcastically.

"Well I'd be more than happy to discipline you." Damon smirked as he waggled his eyebrows. I laughed but then Damon went serious and continued. "You can stay at the boarding house if you want. I mean there's like 6 other rooms in the house besides mine and Stefan's. As long as you're not too much hassle, we'd be happy to help you."

I smiled. "Do you mean that or are you just being nice?"

"I'm never nice so yes I'm serious."

"Then yes thank you." I grinned but then my smile faded as I saw Ryan approaching the table with his little whore close behind.

"All packed I see." He said motioning to my bag. I smirked as I saw his arm all plastered and in a cast.

"How did you do that?" I asked playing dumb.

"Well when you threw me against the wall the bone shattered." He answered.

"You deserved it but you should be grateful it wasn't your neck." I smiled.

"I'm gonna call the police. After all you deserve that." He retorted.

I saw Damon tense as he glared at Ryan. "Go ahead, call them. But you'd get done as well for hiding a criminal and preventing the court of law. But the difference between me and you going to prison is I'd get out on the next full moon where as you'd be stuck there until the end of your sentence." I stood up so I was face to face with him. "And we both know your little slut of a girlfriend won't stick around and wait for you." He took a step closer to me and lifted his hand but hesitated. "Gonna hit me again?" I asked. "Go a fucking head and see what happens." I growled but then Damon was in front of me pushing Ryan back.

"You need to leave now." He said. "And if you touch her again I will personally make your life a living hell. I will kill your girlfriend while you watch and then I'll kill you." He threatened. Ryan gulped as his face turned white. He linked hands with Linda and then they walked out. Damon turned to me. "We should get going. I'm hosting a dinner party tonight."

"Great then I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"Nope you're staying with me. Elijah's coming so you can question him as much as you want." He grabbed my bag and then walked out of the grill and towards his car.

* * *

><p>I laughed as I watched Damon cook. "Stop laughing you're just jealous that I'm a better cook than you."<p>

"Hey you are not I make amazing cookies." I smiled.

"Cookies?" He questioned. "That's it?"

"Yeah i can't cook, literally I am the worst. I burn toast." He laughed and then his phone rang so he excused himself. He came back moments later with a scowl on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"There's another vampire in town; one killing campers."

I gulped. "Let me guess middle of the woods, 5 bodies, 3 female and 2 male, ripped to shreds and burnt."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked confused.

"Because it wasn't a vampire… it was me."

"But yesterday wasn't a full moon." He said confused.

"When I was arguing with Ryan I was so angry so I ran out of the house before I did something stupid. But the anger kept building and I don't know what happened I just turned. I couldn't control it. I don't know what's wrong with me Damon. The slightest thing will set me off and once I'm angry I can't calm down. I don't know who I am or what I am anymore."

"Hey it's okay. Nothing's wrong with you."

I snorted. "Werewolves aren't supposed to be able to turn whenever they want Damon. How can you say that nothing's wrong with me?"

"You're just special that's all." I raised my eyebrow at him so he said. "Different. But that's good that's why I like you."

"You like me?" I mocked. He smirked but before he could say anything the doorbell rang. I went to answer it while Damon continued to make the dinner. I opened the door to see Alaric Saltzman standing there with a woman I hadn't met before. I stared in shock as I stared at my history teacher he was supposed to be dead. He didn't smell like a vampire.

"Ali what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Errm, I'm living here now, got kicked out of my house and Damon was nice enough to let me stop here." I answered.

"Oh, Jenna this is Ali one of my history students and Ali this is my girlfriend Jenna." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Like wise. Damon's in the kitchen cooking. Feel free to go in and laugh I did." I smirked.

About half an hour later the doorbell went again but Damon went to get it this time. He returned a few moments later with a woman who had dirty blonde hair that was in curls. "Hi, I'm Andie, I'm Damon's girlfriend." She said as she smiled up at Damon.

"Ali, his new lodger." I smiled as i shook her hand. Elijah was last to arrive and I felt a sense of uneasiness as I saw the Damon looked at him. As though he knew something that Elijah didn't. I walked over to Damon who handed me a glass of wine. "How is he still alive?" I asked motioning to Alaric. "His neck was snapped."

"He has a magic ring. It protects him from death from a supernatural force."

"So, Elijah" I said as I sat down opposite him at the table. "You said my father was still alive, care to elaborate on that?"

"It's not really party chit chat." He responded. I glared at him throughout the dinner but he refused to meet my gaze. Damon sent me warning looks telling me to calm down. After an hour or so Jenna and Andie went to wash up while Alaric and Damon disappeared off somewhere leaving me and Elijah.

"So will you answer my questions now?" I asked.

He sighed as he sat in the chair opposite me. "You're father's a vampire."

"How's that possible?" I asked. "I killed him he didn't even know about vampire or werewolves."

"Eddie Lockwood wasn't your father." Elijah said before he let out a shriek as his body went all grey and rotting. "NOOOO!" I shouted. But it was too late. Alaric stood behind him as he pulled out the dagger from Elijah's still body. "No!" I growled again as I took a step towards Alaric. My anger started to bubble and I could tell my eyes had gone amber again. But then Damon was in front of me his hands on my shoulders as he stared in to my eyes.

"You need to calm down now! Take deep breaths and calm down." He commanded. I did as he said and felt my anger subside.

"Did you hear what he just said?" I asked. Damon nodded. "Then why the hell did you kill him!" I growled.

"Because it needed to be done. We couldn't trust him. Now help Rick get rid of the body before Jenna and Andie come back. We'll talk later okay?"

I nodded reluctantly as I made my over to Elijah and grabbed his feet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to David fishwick and damonXelenaXforever for reviewing please keep them coming and let me know what you think.<strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

I sat on the sofa in the parlour with a cup of tea in my hands. Damon walked in with a pair of jeans on but nothing else. His hair was slightly dishevelled and I couldn't help but stare at his toned abs. "If you walk around like that I'll never leave." I admitted.

He turned to smirk at me. "Maybe that's my plan. But it's rude to stare you know."

"Well if a woman were to walk around half naked, you're telling me you wouldn't stare?"

"No, I'd stare." He said.

"Yeah well I stare at hot men half naked. I can't help it."

"What are hot men your weakness?" He joked.

"Them and kryptonite."

"Oh so you're like superman now?" He asked.

"No I'm more like superwoman." He laughed at that then pulled a shirt over his head. He smirked when I pouted at him. "Hey, Elena." I said as I watched Elena walk in.

"Hey, is Stefan here?" She asked but then Damon was In front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her In to the wall.

"How stupid do you think I am Katherine?" He hissed.

Elena gasped. "You think I'm Katherine?" Then Stefan was beside her pulling Damon off of her. "Why would you think that Katherine's in the tomb isn't she?" Then Stefan disappeared in to his room.

"Ali, good to see you again." Katherine smiled as she pushed Damon away. Then she disappeared upstairs as well.

* * *

><p>I watched as Damon used a massive flamethrower on Elijah's body. "Why exactly are you doing this?" I asked.<p>

"Because we need the dagger to kill Klaus." He answered.

"That won't work." Katherine said as she appeared in the door way beside me. Damon turned the flamethrower on her on smiled evilly. "You wouldn't." She said as she took a hesitant step back.

"Oh I would."

"I'm trying to help you Damon. You know I'm telling the truth otherwise I'd be long gone by now."

"Did you know I'd die?" He asked as he put down the flame thrower.

"I wanted out of the tomb it didn't matter who had to pay the price for that. Of course I knew you'd die." Katherine said before she walked away.

I looked at Damon's hurt expression and asked. "Are you okay?"

His face returned to that cold mask again as he replied. "Just peachy." Then he was gone as well.

* * *

><p>I sat on the sofa in the parlour with Katherine and Damon sat across from us in a chair, as we looked through Jonathon gilberts journal. "Look at this." Katherine said. Damon jumped up and looked over her shoulder at the journal. "Emily was taken from her home and burned in the same spot her ancestors were. Now all we need to do is find out where that is and we can harness the power."<p>

"Yep." Damon said as he went and sat back down. "You know this whole friendly co-operative thing I don't buy it."

"I have no reason to lie, Damon." Katherine muttered.

"Lie." Damon whispered.

Katherine sighed. "I'm hungry."

"You're the unwanted house guest, go feed yourself." Katherine huffed and then walked off in the direction of the basement.

"Find anything?" Stefan asked as he walked in.

"No." Damon groaned.

I put my finger to my lips motioning for let to be quiet and said. "Nope." I turned the journal around and pointed at the page. Damon blurred over to me and took the journal. Stefan stood beside him as they scanned over the page a smile gracing both of their lips. I stood up from the sofa and went over to the mini bar. I poured myself a glass of bourbon and drunk it. I heard Katherine shout so I zoomed down to the basement. The noise was coming from the cellar where Elijah was so I made my way over there. I saw Katherine in the corner with a stake in her chest. "Ali." She choked as she looked at Elijah's corpse. Damon appeared then and he rushed to Katherine's aid. I watched as an invisible force started to yank the dagger out. I grabbed the flamethrower and watched as the room lit up in flames.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan shouted as he appeared in the door way.

"Some physic witch thingy." I said.

"Stefan get over to the martins now and find out what's happening." Damon hissed.

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I put the flamethrower down and took it out. It was a text from Caroline.

**Come to the grill. Me, Elena and bonnie are here.**

"I'm going over to the grill, can you handle this?" I asked.

"Of course I can handle this. Go and have a good time, but don't get too drunk, and don't accept drinks from strangers. Remember what happened last time." He laughed.

I shook my head at him before walking out of the house and towards the grill.

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the grill I could hear music. It was really packed and it took me a while to spot Caroline. I walked over to them and smiled. I watched as Caroline stared lovingly at matt from a distance. "So you came to eye stalk your ex." I asked.<p>

She turned to look at me and frowned. "That's not what I'm doing."

"It really is." Elena laughed.

"Just go talk to him." Bonnie encouraged.

"But I'm still keeping so many secrets." Caroline whined.

"Excuses, excuses." I smirked.

"Alaric's in the same boat with Jenna. And maybe that's our problem we're trying to protect the people with love but in the end we're hurting them anyway."

"Why don't you just compel him?" I suggested. They all turned to stare at me with judging eyes.

"But then it wouldn't be real." Caroline scolded.

"You wouldn't compel him to love you. You'd just compel him to be alright with you being a vampire." I defended.

Caroline stared at the stage where the band was playing and a smile graced her lips. She stalked towards them as though she was on a mission. "What is she doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Beats me." I muttered while Elena shrugged.

Caroline grabbed the microphone from the stand and started to speak. "Hey everybody. Well there's this guy who wants me to tell him how I really feel, like it's that easy. Just because I talk a lot doesn't mean I actually know what I'm talking about. Like now when I don't really know how to express myself… I can sing. Yeah I can sing, I'm going to sing." I watched as the singer in the band tried to take the microphone from her but she compelled him to start playing the music.

"Whoa! Go Caroline." I cheered as I started to clap. She sent me a grateful smile and then started to sing.  
><em><br>__Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling__  
><em>_Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?__  
><em>_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

_I believe it's meant to be, darling__  
><em>_I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me__  
><em>_Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming__  
><em>_Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain__  
><em>_A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain__  
><em>_I don't want to lose this feeling  
><em>_  
><em>Matt walked up on to the stage and pulled Caroline in to a kiss while the crowd cheered. Elena's phone started to ring so she walked off to answer it. My phone started to ring then as well so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked to the unfamiliar number.

"Ali, it's Damon."

"Before I hang up, how'd you get this number."

"Look this is serious. Jonas is out for revenge, you killed his son and he's going after Elena. Protect her until me and Stefan get there." He explained.

"Okay, will do." I said before hanging up. I turned to bonnie who gave me a weird expression. "Jonas is here, looking for Elena." I left her standing there as I went in search of Elena.

I looked behind me to see bonnie approach Jonas, I hurried over to her. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Dr Martin whatever you're trying to do there's a better way." Bonnie said.

"They killed Elijah and luka, so now the only way I'm going to get my daughter back is if I have Elena."

"Stefan and Damon didn't kill luka I did." I said.

Jonas turned to glare at me. "Elijah was trying to help you and that means so were me and luka."

All the lights went out as the mystic grill descended in to darkness. I dropped to my knees and screamed in pain as I felt my brain pop. "Some father you were, sending your son in to a house full of vampires. You knew it wouldn't end well." I choked. Bonnie jumped in front of Jonas.

"Please don't do this." She begged but Jonas but both of his hands on Bonnie's head and she fell to the floor unconscious. People had started to look in my direction so to distract them Jonas set the bar on fire causing people to run out of the grill. I was thrown back against the wall and I fell to the ground as I tried to catch my breath. The pain resurfaced in my head again so I screamed as I withered on the ground in agony.

"Dr Martin please stop we can help you get your daughter back." Elena begged.

The fire grew as Jonas hissed. "Only Elijah can do that." Stefan pulled Elena against his body as Jonas took a step forward. But he was tackled to the ground by Caroline. Matt ran up to Jonah as Caroline screamed and held her head. Matt grabbed him by his shirt and held him against the wall. Jonas grabbed a broken bottle and stabbed matt in the neck with it.

"Matt nooo!" Caroline screamed. The pain in my head stopped as Jonas left the grill. I watched as Caroline bit in to her wrist and forced matt to drink.

"We need to get out of here now!" I shouted to Caroline as the fires around us began to grow.

"Ali!" I heard someone shout. I looked up to see Damon looking around frantically. When he saw me he blurred over to me and picked me up of the floor bridal style. "Are you okay?" He asked as his worried eyes scanned over my body.

"I'm fine a few minor cuts and bruises. They'll heal though." I looked over to see Caroline had already left. The room blurred as Damon ran out of the grill and within 30 seconds we were back at the boarding house. "I can walk you know." I muttered as Damon place me down on the sofa.

"I'd prefer to carry you. Now, how are you?" He asked.

I held out my arms and smiled. "All better, see? All healed like I told you I would. What happened to Jonas?"

"Katherine's dealing with him."

"Good he was a dick."

"A bigger dick than me." Damon smirked.

"No, ones a bigger dick that you." I laughed.

"Well seems as it's the second time I've saved you I think I deserve something more than just a thank you peck on the lips." Damon said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"You're persistent I'll give you that." I laughed.

"When I see something I want I usually get it."

"Cocky as well." I added.

"I have a good reason to be, I mean look at me, I'm hot." He smirked.

I snorted. "Goodnight Damon." I turned on my heel and walked you to the guest room that I'd picked as my own. After a long shower I changed in to my pyjamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts. I looked at the dresser and noticed my phone was no longer there. Ugh. Damon. I walked across to his room and pushed open the door. I watched as Damon strolled out of his on suite with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and sticking out at different angles. God he looked good. He smirked as he saw me staring at his perfectly toned abs so I quickly averted my gaze to his eyes. "Where's my phone?" I asked.

"What phone?" He smirked playing dumb.

"The one that you stole." I said.

"Ooh, this one." He held up my phone in his right hand.

"Give it me." I said sternly.

"Come and get it." He challenged.

"Oh you think I won't." I walked up to him and tried to grab my phone out of his hand but he held it up higher making me tip toe to get it. He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me flush against his chest. "Are you trying to seduce me?" I asked.

"Depends, is it working?" He smirked then his lips crashed down on mine. Our tongues battled for dominance until I finally pulled away to catch my breath. He leant his forehead against mine as he said huskily. "I think you're wearing far too much clothing." I smirked as I slowly pulled my tank top over my head teasing him. He brought his mouth down to my breasts and sucked one of my nipples in to his mouth, making it harden instantly, while he massaged the other one with his hand. He slowly started to trail the kisses up my body until he found my lips again. He pushed me back until I fell on the bed. He threw his towel on the floor and then pulled down my shorts on pants. I arched my back and moaned as I felt him enter me. "God you are so beautiful." He groaned as he thrust in and out. I arched my back of the bed and moaned as he brought his mouth down to my boobs again. After a few more thrusts my orgasm vibrated through my body and a couple of seconds later Damon spilled his seed inside of me.

He rolled off of me and pulled me against his chest as he threw the covers over us. "Thank you for saving me again." I whispered as I lay against his chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to jjlena for reviewing and yes you guessed correctly. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

"Get up sleeping beauty." Damon called. I groaned as I pulled the duvet over my head. I shrieked as the covers were completely pulled off of me. Damon stood at the side of the bed smirking. "Now get up and get dressed we have a crisis we need to deal with."

"What crisis?" I moaned as I dragged myself out of bed and ran across the hall to my room as I tried to cover my naked body with my hands as Damon walked behind me laughing. I opened my wardrobe and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a shirt.

"Well Elena's biological mother, Isobel has made a reappearance. She's a vampire and last time she blew in to town quite a few vampires died, I was nearly one of them."

"Hmm, I never knew Elena was adopted. So what does Isobel want?" I asked.

"We don't know that's why we need to go and find out." He grabbed my arm after I quickly put my shoes on and dragged me down the stairs.

Katherine was at the bottom of the stairs smirking at us. "I think it would be best not to tell anyone I'm here in case you want me to impersonate Elena again and kill anyone else."

Damon opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it. "Fine whatever." I walked to Damon's car and got in the passenger side. "So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"Where off to the martins to dispose of Luka's body mini gilbert and the witch are helping too." He said as he sped down the road. We arrived at the Martin's apartment in no time. Bonnie and Jeremy were standing just outside.

"Mini gilbert, witch." Damon said as he greeted them.

"Hey Ali." Jeremy said as Bonnie smiled.

"Hi." I replied. I walked beside Damon as he pulled the handle down breaking the lock. The door swung open and the smell of burnt flesh surrounded us.

Damon put his hand through the door and then stepped through. "Yep." He smirked. "Everybody's dead."

"We should pack up the grimoires they spent years collecting them and they could help us." Bonnie said as she made her way over to a pile of books.

"We could just get another match and create mayhem." I said.

"Don't be disrespectful not to him." Bonnie replied as she looked down at Luka.

"Fine, I'll bury him." I reasoned as I grabbed a blanket from the sofa and threw it over his body. Damon came and helped me as he lifted up his arms while I grabbed his legs.  
>"When Dr Martin gave me my powers back he gave me a message. He said if we can find the spot in town where all the witches were burned I can harness that power." Bonnie explained.<p>

"Great, we'll just put it on our list of things to do today; harness dead witch power." Damon smirked.

"You know where it is?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep, we found it when we were looking through Jonathon Gilberts journals." I said.

"Okay, you two grab the books we'll deal with the body." Damon said.

* * *

><p>"Is this the spot Emily bennet was killed too?" Jeremy asked as we walked towards the big worn down mansion.<p>

"Yep, I tried to save her. Emily was my key to getting Katherine back before I knew what a nasty little bitch Katherine is." Damon explained.

Me and Jeremy laughed. "It took you that long to realise it?" I questioned.

He glared at me but continued walking. I walked in to a large room that I think was the parlour before it was burnt. A pain shot through my head but I ignored it but then it came stronger. I put my hands on my head and hissed. "Bonnie stop. It's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything." She defended.

"Bonnie I can't move, so I suggest you stop it now." Damon said as he stood in the sunlight. Then he winced as his ring stopped working and his skin started to sizzle. He looked at me worriedly as I dropped to my knees and screamed. "Bonnie stop it now!" Damon shouted and then the pain stopped Damon stepped out of the sunlight was ran over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah you?" He nodded.

"The witches don't like you being here, especially you Ali." Bonnie said.

"Great so we're leaving." Damon said as he grabbed my arm pulled me out of the house.

We stood outside for a few minutes in silence and then Damon's phone rang. "Stefan, what a lovely surprise." Damon said sarcastically. "What? Okay we'll be right there." Then he hung up and turned to me. "Isobel went on a rampage and killed down at a party Carol Lockwood was holding. Seems as I'm the head of the council I have to go explain to her and sheriff Forbes that john will be okay because he has a magical ring that protects him."

"Like the one rick has?" I asked.

"Exactly, and while I'm doing that I was wondering if you'd consider tracking down Isobel."

"Okay, fine I'm on it." I said I took Damon's car keys and smiled. "I'll see you later."

"You get a scratch on that car and I'll have to punish you." Damon smirked as he waggled his eyebrows. I ignored him and started the car as I pulled out. I drove throughout Mystic falls but there was no sign of her than my phone stated to ring.

"Hey, Damon. I haven't found her yet." I answered.

"She's got Elena. Me and Stefan are looking now too we're going to look at a property that has recently been brought. But we think her and Katherine have teamed up to give Elena to Klaus and claim their own freedoms."

"Okay, I'll search around the cemetery to see if they're there. Let us know if you find them."

"Will do… and Ali?"

"Yeah" I said.

"Be careful." He said before he hung up on me. I pulled the car over to the curb and stepped out of the car. I walked in to the cemetery and tried to listen to see if I could hear any noise. I heard screaming so I ran in that direction. I saw Elena standing there with tears in her eyes as she looked down at Isobel you was lit up in flames.

"Elena? Are you okay?" I whispered as I made my way toward her. She turned to look at me as the tears trailed down her cheeks and then she flung herself in my arms. I returned the hug for a few minutes before I pulled back. "The cars at the entrance, come on." I encourage as I put my arm around her shoulder and led her to the car. When I started the car back up I pulled my phone out of my pocket as it rung again.

Damon's frantic voice on the other line said. "She's not here. The place is empty. She's gone, Klaus got her. We're leaving now to go and find her."

"Whoa, calm down Damon. She's fine. She's with me. We're on our way back to the boarding house."

"Oh thank god. We'll meet you there." And then the line went dead.

* * *

><p>"So anything john told Isobel we have to assume Klaus now knows." Stefan stated as me, Elena and him sat down in the parlour.<p>

"So he knows you're not going to turn in to a vampire, he knows you have all of us keeping you safe" I started.

"He knows I'm not going to run." Elena finished.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon said as he walked in with a massive booklet in his hand. "Because we got played, all of us and I'm not too happy about that." Damon put the booklet on the coffee table in front of me and Elena.

"What's this?" Elena asked.

"The deed to our house. It's originally in Zach's name but as soon as you sign it it'll be in your name." Stefan explained as he handed Elena a pen.

"You're giving me your house?" Elena asked shocked as she gawked at the papers.

"Not just you, Ali too." Damon smirked as he handed me a pen. "That way only you two can invite people in to this house. So sign away."

Elena just gaped at the papers so I sighed and grabbed the deed off of her and quickly signed my name. Elena snapped out of it then and signed her name as well. There was a quick intake of breath as john bolted upright in the middle of the floor. "Elena?" He gasped his tone full of relief.

"That's our cue to leave." I said to Stefan and Damon who nodded and followed me out.

We walked in to the study next door and Stefan poured 3 glasses full of bourbon and handed one to me and one to Damon. "Bonnie said the spell worked. She's locked and loaded." Damon smiled.

"At least something went right today." Stefan said. "Hmm, Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her power's back."

"Which means she didn't tell Isobel who didn't tell Klaus." Damon said.

"Making bonnie our secret weapon." I smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to david fishwick and jjlena for reviewing. What did you think of this chapter good or bad? Let me know<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

"Stop it." I giggled as Damon started to trail kisses up my shoulder to my neck. I could feel his smirk as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his bare chest. I opened my eyes to look at the clock. Damn I had school today. I felt Damon press his hard on in to my thigh. "We can't Damon, I have school in just over an hour."

"That's why we have to be quick." Damon murmured against my neck.

"No." I said as I pushed against him and stood up as I headed towards the shower. I showered quickly and dressed in record time. I headed downstairs to see Bonnie and Elena sat in the study with an old-ish man.

"Hey Ali. Glad you're up we need you to sign this." Elena said as she motioned to the papers in front of her. I looked down at the documents and quickly signed my name. The man then stood up, shook out hands and left. We followed him to the door where Stefan and Damon were waiting patiently.

"Stefan would you like to come in." Elena said as she smiled at Stefan.

"I would love to." Stefan smiled as he stepped over the threshold.

Damon smirked at me waiting for his invitation but his smirk turned in to a glare when it was clear he wasn't going to get one. "What are we 12?" He asked.

"2 of us are." Elena laughed. I glared at Elena and then turned back to Damon.

"If you don't invite me in I'll kill you." He threatened.

"How do you plan to do that when you can't get in the house?" I retorted.

"You have to leave sometime and when you do I'll be waiting."

"Okay, great." I turned to Stefan, Elena and bonnie who were watching the exchange with amusement. "Anyone want a drink?" I asked as I walked over to the mini bar and poured a glass of bourbon.

"Its 8 in the morning." Bonnie laughed.

"Better to start early." I smirked.

"Are you going to invite him in?" Stefan asked motioning to Damon who was slouched against the doorframe glaring daggers at me.

I sighed. "Fine. Come in Damon." In an instant I was slammed against the wall with Damon towering over me.

He smirked down at me. "That was very mean. I think you need to make it up to me." Then his lips were on mine as his tongue begged for entrance which I greatly accepted. Our mouths battled for dominance as Damon's arms snaked around my waist and lifted me up so I wound my legs around his waist. Someone cleared there throat so we broke a part and Damon reluctantly set me down on my feet and then glared over at Stefan who stood there with a small smile on his face while Elena and bonnie stood there with their mouths agape. "What the hell Stefan! Things were just getting good." Damon whined.

"I'd be careful Steffy, I'm not the nicest person when I'm angry." I smirked.

"Yeah like the incredible hulk. But less green." Damon joked.

"Werewolf bite kills vampires right?" I joked.

"But I only have to worry about that on a full moon." Stefan smiled.

I looked up at Damon. "You didn't tell him?" I asked, he shrugged so I turned my attention back to Stefan and gave him a lopsided grin. "I don't need a full moon to turn. I can turn whenever I want."

"Just like the hulk whenever she gets angry." Damon joked. I swatted his arm and glared at him. Stefan, Elena and bonnie all gaped at me with wide eyes. "And before you say anything. Yes its not possible but yes its true, she's special." Damon added. "Now you better get going or you'll be late."

* * *

><p>Rick strolled in to class about 5 minutes late. "Morning class." He greeted.<p>

"Mr Saltzman your late you usually shout at me for being late." I smirked.

He turned to look at me and the way his face lit up kind of freaked me out. "And what do you usually tell me to do?" He asked.

"To go screw yourself or something else poetic." I shrugged. He laughed but turned his back to me to wright on the board.

"Because of the decade dance that's coming up the school board think it'd be better to learn about the 60s instead of something else. So the 60s what can I say about the 60s… well to be truthful they kind of sucked except for the Beatles they made it bearable. What else was there? The Cubin missile thing, we walked on the moon there was water gate."

"Water gate was the 70s Rick." Elena corrected then looked down. "I mean Mr Saltzman." Rick turned to smile at Elena. It wasn't a nice friendly smile it was a creepy smile.

"Ahaaa." I laughed. "Someone's having a bad day you're a history teacher who doesn't even know when water gate was. Truly pathetic, truly." I giggled. Bonnie turned to give me a warning look while other students laughed.

Rick just smiled smugly at me. "In fact Ali, I'm having a wonderful day."

History passed pretty quickly after that and so did the lessons that followed and before I knew it it was lunch. I sat with Elena and bonnie in the cafeteria and as soon as we sat down the questions started. "So you and Damon? When'd that happen?" Elena asked.

"Yes me and Damon and I dunno few days ago." I answered.

"Is Damon going to be your date tonight for the decade dance?" Bonnie asked grinning like a school girl.

"I'm not going." I said flatly.

"What!" They both shouted in unison causing a few heads to turn in our direction.

"I'm not going, trust me you don't want me to go. I'd probably turn up drunk, make a complete fool of myself and ruin the dance." I said truthfully.

"You have to go, please." They begged. I shook my head.

Dana ran up to us then. "Hey Elena, this is going to sound really creepy but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." Elena looked at me and bonnie a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie replied.

"You could at least meet him, he'll be at the dance tonight look for him, his name is Klaus." Dana said.

Elena gulped and bonnie looked around worriedly. "Where is he?" I asked.

A frown appeared on her face. "I don't know."

I sighed. "She's been compelled. Call Stefan and Damon I'll meet you in the car park in 5 minutes I'm just going to have a look around." I said as I stood up.

"He told me to say that you look beautiful Ali just like your mother." My hand shot out and grabbed Dana by the arm.

"What the fuck did you just say?" I hissed. But bonnie grabbed on to my arm stopping me.

"She's been compelled Ali she doesn't know what she's saying."

* * *

><p>We sat in the parlour of the Salvatore boarding house. The door went so Damon went to open it revealing rick. "Thanks for coming rick. Look I need you to put me down as a chaperone tonight."<p>

"Or you could just come as my date, seems as I have to go now." I suggested.

"Never mind." Damon said to rick and then smiled at me. "Klaus made his first move." Damon said filling rick in.

"I looked around the school but I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary." I said.

"Okay, so we find him at the dance and then what? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked.

"Me." Bonnie said. "I'm the plan he has no idea how much power I can channel. So we find him, I kill him."

"Well it's not gonna be that easily." Rick said. "He is the biggest, baddest vampire of them all."

I locked eyes with Damon. "He does have a point what if he were to-" Me and Damon both charged at bonnie but we were sent flying backwards in to opposite walls.

"Well I was impressed." Stefan said.

Rick came over to me and offered me a hand which I took. "Are you okay?" He asked concern showing through his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said as I shrugged him off and went to stand beside Damon.

"It doesn't matter if he's an original I can take anyone down who comes at me. I can kill him Elena I know I can." Bonnie explained.

* * *

><p>I walked to the entrance to the school m arm linked with Damon's. My hair was back combed to make it look bigger I was wearing a short colourful dress with white go-go boots on. I looked at Damon and smirked. "Hmm, leather pants, you should wear them more often." I commented.<p>

He smiled but then his face went serious as he watched bonnie and Jeremy in a heated conversation. I listened in to them.

"I can't let you do this." Jeremy said sternly.

"You can't stop me Jeremy. I have to do his for Elena for you." Bonnie defended.

"But you'll die."

"And everyone else will live. I can't let you, Elena and Caroline die when I can do something to stop it."

"But you'll die." Jeremy repeated.

"It's not certain just because a bunch of dead witches told me that using too much power could kill me. Could Jeremy."

"Great so you have a 50/50 chance of surviving. Well that's not good enough bonnie."

"You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone." We reached them then and they immediately stopped talking. We brushed past them me and Damon both staring at bonnie intently. The school was decorated in and array of bright colours with people dancing everywhere.

"Ms Lockwood may I have this dance?" Damon asked formally as he offered me his hand.

"Yes Mr Salvatore you may." I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. After a while I saw bonnie leave Jeremy to go get a drink so I quickly left Damon and followed after her. "Bonnie." I called as she went down one of the corridors leading to the restrooms. She stopped and turned to look at me. "Is it true what Jeremy said about you dying if you kill Klaus."

She nodded. "But there's a chance I may survive."

"How much of a chance?" I asked.

"Billion to one."

I winced. "Well that's not good."

"But they also said something else. About you."

"About me? Oh do tell." I smirked.

"They warned me not to trust you. That you were evil had evil blood running through your veins. That you couldn't be trusted."

"And do you believe them?" I asked.

"No I believe that you are a bad person but you can be trusted."

"Good you shouldn't believe them because I promise you now bonnie I will not betray you."

"You won't tell Elena about me dying will you?" She asked.

"Why so she can stop you? Look I want Klaus dead and I don't care who has to die for that to happen. No offence. But first I want to know how he knows me and my mother. So I won't tell your secret and in return I want to talk to Klaus before you kill him."

"Deal." Bonnie agreed.

"Great well let's get back to the party."

We walked back to the main part of the school where the dance was. Damon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was just about to come looking for you." He whispered in my ear.

Dana walked on to the stage then. "Hey everybody hope you're having a goodnight." The crowd cheered and then she continued. "We have a special shout out tonight for Elena, from Klaus." Then a song started to play.

I bust out laughing and everyone turned to stare at me with scared eyes. "Why are you laughing?" Damon asked.

"How pathetic was that? The big bad ass vampire can't even show his face. He gets a school girl to deliver a message."

"I thought it was pretty impressive I mean he got them scared." Rick said motioning to Elena, Stefan, bonnie and Jeremy.

"You're acting different. What up?" I asked as my eyes scrutinised his face.

"I'm acting normal." Rick defended.

"Someones had too much to drink." Damon smirked at me.

"I haven't been drinking I swear." I said.

Then grabbed the microphone again. She had a small white remote in her hand and pointed it to the projector at the roof. A picture appeared behind her of a young girl about 5. I felt my blood run cold. "Klaus also wanted to say that there's a very special girl out there tonight and he wants you to know that it's been a long time since you last met but he'll see you soon."

I grabbed bonnie by the hand and pulled her out of the school. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked once we'd made it outside.

"That was me." I stated.

"What was you?" she asked confused.

"That picture, it was me when I was a little a girl."

"He said it's been a long time since you met. You know him. I knew we couldn't trust you!" Bonnie shouted.

"Look bonnie, I don't know him or at least if I do, I can't remember. But we need to find him, now and then you're going to kill him."

"No, she's not." Elena said as she walked to us. "I won't let you."

"You can't stop me, Elena. I'm doing this for you." Bonnie said.

"But you'll die and I won't let you do it."

"You're not going to stop her cause so help me god if you try and interfere I will kill you myself." I said as I felt my anger rise.

"Look." Bonnie said softly. "If it was you who had the power to save me and everyone else would you?"

"Well yes but-"

"But nothing Elena. I have to do this." Before the conversation could escalate more rick came running up to us.

"You all need to come with me now, Klaus is here he has Jeremy."

"Great where is he?" I said as I gripped Bonnie's arm stopping her from moving.

"You need to come with me first, Damon and Stefan are getting Jeremy otherwise he'll kill him."

"Please don't do anything stupid." Bonnie pleaded.

I sighed as I reluctantly followed them. Rick led us through a door and we ended up back in the school by the lockers. I watched as a smug smile appeared on Rick's face. "Where are we going rick?" Elena asked panic evident in her voice.

"Elena." I warned. "Run."

"What?" Her and bonnie said in unison.

"I said run. As in now. That's not rick."

Rick laughed. "Very good. It took you long enough though" He said as he clapped.

"Klaus." Elena gasped.

"Surprise." He smiled.

I watched Elena tense and so did Klaus. "Relax Elena I'm not here for you, not tonight anyway. But you" He pointed to bonnie. "However, made my hit list." He charged at bonnie but bonnie flung him in to the lockers. He laughed. "Did I mention I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He charged at her again but this time she flung him back in to a glass cabinet.

"Bonnie get Elena to Stefan and Damon now!" I said.

"But what about you?" Elena asked.

"What about me?" I locked eyes with bonnie. "Go now!"

"I'll be back." She said before she grabbed Elena's arm and started to run.

"How do you know me?" I asked as Klaus pulled himself to his feet.

"So brave, so fearless, so witty, so charming and so, so beautiful. Just like me. Have you noticed how were so much alike?" He smirked.

"I'm nothing like you." I spat.

He laughed. "On looks you take after your mother but your personality is so much like me. We both have fiery tempers, we both feel no remorse for our actions and whatever we want we take."

"Your point?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" I shook my head. "I'm your biological father."

I burst out laughing. "Complete and utter bullshit. I knew my father and he was defiantly not you because he's dead and buried."

"Oh I know all about your father. I was there the night you killed him I saw you dragged out of the house by the police." He smiled then added. "By the way I was very proud. Always knew you had it in you."

"It's not possible."

"Well technically no. But when you have a very powerful witch on your side nothings impossible." I was silent while I waited for him to continue. "Nearly 18 years ago I was going through that time in my life" He smirked. "Where I wanted a child. Of course being a vampire I couldn't have one. So I got a witch to cast a spell on me and then I met your mother. She was depressed hated her life, hated her husband one thing led to another and nine months later you were born. I've kept tabs on you all your life making sure you were safe."

"Bullshit!" I said as I glared at him.

"Oh come on. Deep down you always knew that Eddie Lockwood was not your father. But you don't believe me which I expected so I'm going to have to prove it. Seems as I'm a vampire that means you have vampire blood running through your veins." He blurred in front of me and put his hands on either side of my face. There was a deafening crack and then everything went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to Tinydancer 365 and jjlena for reviewing you guys are awesome. Please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up in a comfy bed in a strange room. My head was pounding. I pulled myself out of the bed and noticed I was still wearing yesterday's clothes form the dance. I rubbed my temples as I tried to get rid of the fog that clogged my brain. The last thing I remember was dancing with Damon. The door opened to reveal Alaric. I groaned. "What the hell happened rick?"

"You don't remember? Well I suppose that's understandable seems you're dead and all."

"What?" I asked confused.

"First things first I'm not rick. I'm Klaus." My eyes widened at that causing him to smile. "And I killed you." Then it hit me and all the memories came flooding back. I took a step back. "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you, you are my daughter after all. Please come and make yourself at home." He said as he gestured for me to leave the room. I walked past him and in to the apartment to see Katherine sitting on the sofa. "I believe you already know Katerina."

"Sadly." I muttered. Katherine looked up at me with scared eyes; they looked like they were telling me to run.

"Now, I have to leave and run some errands but here you'll want this." He threw something at me and when I caught it I dropped it to the floor as my stomach churned. "Suit yourself but trust me in an hour or so you won't be able to get enough of it." He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. He grabbed my wrist, I tried to pull away but it was useless against his strength. He slid the bracelet on to my wrist. "You'll need that for later when you want to walk in the sun. It has a special type of stone in it, lapis lazuli, it's been spelled by my witch to allow you to walk in the sun." Then he was out the door. I stood there staring at the blood bag on the floor it was almost hypnotic. I wanted it so badly but the idea of drinking blood made me sick.

"You know now that he mentioned it you do act a lot like Klaus." Katherine smirked.

"Yeah well maybe I'll torture you just like he did." I spat.

"You're not old enough to hurt me and technically you're not even a proper vampire either." She sped off the sofa and picked up the blood bag and tossed it from hand to hand. "Of course you could always change that." She suggested as she tore open the top of the blood bag with ease. I took 3 big steps back until my back hit the wall. The intoxicating aroma filled my nostrils and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off it. She brought the bag to her lips and took a sip. She moaned and let a few droplets fall on to her lips and she made a show to lick them off. I couldn't take it anymore I rushed forward and grabbed the bag from her hand. I gulped it down and moaned as the luxurious taste exploded in my mouth. I drained the bag and dropped it to the floor. I wanted more. So much more. I shrieked as I felt two knives cut through my gums. I looked up in to the mirror to see I had amber eyes and the white in my eyes were now filled with blood. Black and blue veins pulsated underneath my eyes. I turned back to Katherine who was smirking at me. "Think about how happy Damon will be when he finds out you're a vampire now and the daughter of Klaus." I gulped she was right. He wouldn't understand. So I did the only thing I knew how. I run. I bolted out of the door and kept running. The vampire speed was a bonus and I must admit I liked it.

I ran to the Salvatore boarding house I wanted to see Damon. He'd make this all better. But when I got near a thought hit me. I wouldn't be able to enter; Elena needed to invite me in. Great, just great.

I could hear arguing from inside the house so I concentrated in on it and listened.

"**Did she just hang up on you?"** Damon asked then there was a pause before. **"She's lost it."**

_"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus it's her."_Stefan responded.

**"Bonnie's the way to kill Klaus. He thinks she dead we have a chance with her."**

_"And Ali died to go through with that plan."_ There was silence for a few minutes. They thought I was dead? _"How are you doing by the way?"  
><em>  
><strong>"I'm fine Stefan, just dandy."<strong> Damon spat. **"But she died so bonnie could kill Klaus and I swear to god she is going to do that otherwise she died in vain!"**He shouted.

_"Have you found the body yet?"_

**"No."  
><strong>_  
>"Which means she might not be dead."<em>

**"Don't give me hope Stefan the last thing I need is hope, because then when they find her everything will just come crashing down again."**

_"You need to look at the possibilities here."_Stefan persuaded.

**"No Stefan she's dead. Bonnie saw it she was lying on the ground with a broken neck."**He hissed.

_"Bonnie will die in the process of killing Klaus so Elena's looking for another way."  
><em>  
><strong>"Oh and Elijah's that way."<strong> Damon said sarcastically**. "No, he's going to kill her so we need to find her and stop her."  
><strong>  
><em>"No, you need to back off. Look I'm sorry about Ali I know you cared about her but-" <em>

Damon cut him off. **"But nothing, you can't begin to understand about how much I cared about her. So I'm going to stop Elena before she suffers the same fate."  
><strong>  
>I zoned out on their conversation and listened everywhere else. Eventually I heard him. He was with Elena by the Lockwood property. I listened as Elena hung up her phone and left telling Elijah Klaus had threatened Jenna. I made my way over to him. When he saw me approach him his jaw dropped open. "Elena said you died." He stated.<p>

"I did. I am."

"Klaus." He guessed. I nodded.

"Jonas said you were trying to protect me. Is it true?" He nodded. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I knew what Klaus wanted to do to you and I didn't want that to happen to you. You were already a werewolf you didn't need to be a vampire as well."

"How is that possible? Me being a werewolf. My mom was human wasn't she?" I questioned.

"Yes she was. Look I'm going to tell you the truth about who I am and what Klaus is. It's going to sound crazy but it's the truth." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "Klaus is actually my brother." I gaped at him. "Which makes me your uncle. All the originals are my family. My brothers and sisters. My mother bore 7 children but on the 7th she was unfaithful to my father. She cheated in him and the man she cheated with was a werewolf." He explained.

"So what does that make Klaus? What does that make me?" I questioned.

"Not a vampire, not a werewolf but stronger than both you're a hybrid just like Klaus. But there's more to the story. The curse of the sun and moon is fake."

"So why does Klaus need Elena?"

"There is a curse it's just not that one. The real one was put on Klaus to make his werewolf side dormant. Witches put the spell on him to keep the balance within the world."

"And me?" I asked.

"Yours is dormant as well unless Klaus breaks the curse."

"Do you want him to break the curse?"

"Me personally no. I want to kill him. He tracked down each one of my siblings ripped them apart and scattered them across the sea so they can't be found. I want revenge."

"So you're going to kill Klaus?" He nodded. My stomach lurched with a motion I was unfamiliar with, sorrow. A part of me didn't want Klaus to die. He was my father after all he couldn't be that bad.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at my facial expression.

I forced a fake smile. "Yeah, just hungry." It wasn't such a lie because I really was hungry.

He smiled at me then frowned. "Elena has returned. I have to go and speak with her. But stay here, I'll be back as soon as I can and then we'll go get something to eat." He winked and then he disappeared off. I wandered off and eventually found myself in the forest. I couldn't stand it anymore I had to see him. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialled his number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Damon." I answered.

"Ali, is it seriously you?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah it's me."

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the woods."

"I'm be there in 5 minutes okay just stay there." He said before hanging up and then five minutes later I was pulled against his chest as he enveloped me in to a hug. "I thought you were dead." He said as I felt a tear land on my back. I pulled out of the hug and caressed his face.

I was I thought but instead I said. "Just unconscious."

"But bonnie said she saw you lying on the ground and Klaus said he snapped your neck. She saw it you were dead." He insisted.

"Do I look dead?" I forced a smile upon my face. "He hit me pretty hard and I fell to the ground unconscious when I woke up he was gone so I quickly slipped out of the apartment." I explained.

"Did you see Katherine? Because I went to rick's apartment and Katherine also said you were dead but that you'd left."

"Katherine's a lying bitch. I'm alive that's all that matters." I said as I wiped a tears away from his eye.

Then his lips were on mine. "I was lost when I thought he'd killed you." He murmured against my lips.

"But I'm here now." I mumbled back. Our kiss became more passionate as our tongues battled for dominance. He pushed me back against one of the trees. He pulled back and both of us were breathing heavy. He pulled his shirt over his head while I did the same with my dress. I watched as he unbuckled his jeans and let them drop to the floor. Then his mouth attacked mine again. "Are we seriously going to do this against a tree?" I asked as his kisses travelled south and along my collarbone.

"At least no one will disturb us were in the middle of nowhere." He said huskily. I let my hands travel over his abs then slowly edged them down and pulled on the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down freeing his already hard manhood. I gripped it in my hand and started to pump my hand up and down. I heard him hiss in pleasure and then my world began to spin and Damon pushed on to the ground. "Ow." I moaned as I hit my head.

"Suck it up." He laughed as he reached around to unclip my bra leaving my breasts exposed. He brought his mouth down to my nipples and started to suck and nibble on them gently causing me to moan.

"Stop teasing." I moaned. He slid his boxers all the way off and then positioned himself at my entrance. His lips were on mine again and then he thrust in, filling me to the hilt as my walls adjusted to fit him. We both moaned in unison as Damon set a steady pace. After a few minutes I flipped us over so I was straddling him. He put his hands on either side of my hips and met my thrusts as I bounced on top of him. I felt my release edge closer so Damon flipped us over again so he was on top and started to pound in to me at an unbelievable speed. I screamed as my orgasm overcame my body and a couple of minutes later Damon released his seed inside of me. He pulled out of me and then brought his lips back to mine. "Don't ever leave me again." He murmured.

I smiled. "I won't I promise." He stood up and pulled his boxers back on. He held out his hand for me and pulled me up to my feet. I found my pants and bra and quickly put them on and slipped my dress over my head. I turned around to see Damon was already dressed and leaning casually against a tree smirking at me.

"Come on lets go home." He said as he held out his hand. Panic spread through my body. If we went back to the boarding house I wouldn't be able to get in and he'd find out about me.

"How about we go to the grill? I fancy a drink." I suggested.

"Great lets go but by the way you have sex hair." He laughed as my hand automatically wen to flatten my hair pulling out various twigs and leaves. He looked me up and down before saying. "Are you sure you don't want to go home and change? You still have the 60s clothes you wore to the dance on."

I shrugged. "I don't care, people will just think I had a crazy night last night and partied all night."

I linked my arm through his and we walked to the grill. I got a few stares of people when we entered but I didn't care. I sat down at a booth while Damon went and got us our drinks. He returned within thirty seconds and handed me my beer. A sigh escaped my lips as the cool refreshing liquid slid down my throat. "You seem different." Damon commented as he eyed me up and down.

"Good different or bad different?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh defiantly good different." I gulped as I looked up to see Alaric smirking at us.

Damon stood up and squared up against him. "I suggest you leave now before I kill you." He threatened.

Alaric only laughed. "You'd be killing your only friend that's if you even had the strength to kill me which you don't." Then I watched as his smile turned in to a frown and he gritted his teeth "you have a leaf in your hair." He reached out and grabbed it much to Damon's fury. "One can only imagine what you were doing." He said angrily.

"What are you jealous?" Damon asked his anger rising by the millisecond truthfully I was surprised Damon hadn't punched him yet.

"Ewe no that's sick." Oh no he was going to say it. "She's my daughter." Damn it, he said it.

"What?" Damon asked shocked.

"You didn't tell him, oops. I'll see you later Ali." He said as he turned around and exited the grill.

"Is he serious?" Damon asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but Damon I was going to explain. But I-"

He slammed his fist down on the table causing me to jump as heads turned in our direction. "I can't believe you. You've been using me all this time. You've been working with Klaus." He hissed.

"No, no Damon I'm not. I only found out yesterday at the dance before he killed me." I tried to explain but his usual blue orbs had turned to cold dark ones.

"He killed you. Bullshit you'd be dead." He spat. Everyone had turned in our direction now and wsas listening intently to us argue so I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside and in to the alley beside the grill.

"I am." I hissed as I let my demon surface and my fangs elongate.

"It's not possible." He said stubbornly.

"Klaus is my father he's also a vampire, which means I have vampire blood. I died and ta da I came back to life."

He pushed me away. "You're a lying just like him but then again so am i. Do you wanna know why?" He paused then spat. "Because I've been lying to you I said I cared about you I was lying I'm just using you as a distraction because the woman I really love I can't have. I used you to get to Elena." His words were like knives attacking my heart. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"I was trying to help you. I wasn't working for Klaus but why shouldn't I? You're already judging me for being his daughter and no doubt everyone else will as well."

"Everyone else is already judging you because they hate you. I was so stupid bonnie warned us about you but I told everyone that bonnie was being stupid that you could be trusted. How wrong was i? You're just a stupid little manipulative bitch just like Katherine. And guess what I hate you!" He shouted. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I felt the wind rush past me and Damon left.

"Ali?" I looked up to see Klaus (Alaric) standing in front of me. I couldn't stop it anymore a sob escaped me and the tears kept on flowing. Without thinking I threw my arms around him and he pulled me against his chest. "Sssh, he's not worth it."

"I can't. It hurts." My heart felt like it had shattered in to a million pieces.

"You love him don't you?" He asked.

"I think I do. Everything's heightened as a vampire my feelings included." I sobbed. "I wish I was still a werewolf. If I was a werewolf I would have just got angry and gone on a rampage but being a vampire everything's more emotional. You know I haven't cried since I was 5 not even when my parents died. But now I'm crying over some stupid vampire who I knew for like 2 months." I mumbled against his chest.

"You can turn it off you know?" He said. "Your emotions. It's like a little button inside your head you press it and everything goes away." And that's what I did without thinking I pushed the button and I felt… nothing. All the pain the anger the sadness it went away and was replaced with nothing. But I knew what I wanted now and I was going to get it no matter who got hurt in the process. Because I didn't care anymore.

"I'll help you." I stated.

"Help me to do what?" Klaus asked.

"Break the curse. I want to be a werewolf again." I smirked.

"Not a werewolf, not a vampire, a hybrid and stronger that both." Klaus said as he matched my smirk.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Thank you to topazeyes137 and jjlena for reviewing and to anyone else who added it the their alerts or favourites. I'm getting about 2 reviews per chapter but I would love a few more so if you would please just take the time to review I would really appreciate it<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

I lay on my side on the sofa propped up on my elbow sucking on a blood bag. I watched with amusement as a witch chanted over a man with short blonde hair. The chanting stopped and the man stood up. He smiled at me when he saw i was staring. "So is this your real body or just another one you're possessing?"

"This ones the real deal." He smirked as he gestured to his body with his arms.

"I prefer the old one." I smirked as i gestured to Alaric lying unconscious on the floor.

Klaus glared as he picked up a pillow and threw it with his vampire strength at me. "Ow." I mumbled then burst out laughing with Klaus joined in with.

The witch turned to glare at me with a jealous gleam in her eyes. "And who's she?" She questioned.

"I'm someone you don't want to piss off." I hissed as i blurred in front of her. I groaned and held my head in pain as she stared me down. Klaus blurred over to us and back handed her across the face.

"Hurt her again and i won't hesitate to kill you." He threatened. "And to answer your earlier question, she's my daughter. Ali this is Greta. Greta this is Ali."

I glared daggers at her as she rubbed her red cheek. "I hate to interrupt this precious bonding moment but our history teachers waking up." Katherine said as she sat on a bar stool. That's when i noticed Rick had started to stir. He pushed himself up in to a sitting position and looked around confused.

"Ali?" He asked.

"Hey Rick." I smiled. "This is Klaus." I said as i gestured to him. "He's the one that's been controlling your body for the past 2 or so days." I explained.

"What?" He questioned. "Then what the hell are you doing with him?" He said as he took a step back.

"Well cutting a very long and complicated story short he's my father and seems as everybody hates me now i've switched alliances."

"Okay enough with the whole explaining i'm bored now, so you can go." Klaus said.

"Your just letting me leave?" He asked skeptically.

"Yep but i want you to deliver a message to the Salvatore brothers and the doppelganger, the sacrifice happens tonight. Now leave before i change my mind." I walked behind Rick as he walked out of the apartment but Klaus blurred in front of me. "And where do you think you're going?"

"With Rick i have a few things i need to do."

"Damon Salvatore isn't worth it."

"He hadn't even crossed my mind. But i need my clothes, the ones you bought aren't exactly me." I said as i gestured down to the white flowery summer dress.

He sighed. "Be quick." I walked out of the apartment and quickly caught up to Rick.

"What the hell are you doing with?" He asked angrily.

"Don't talk, please." I said politely.

"No i want an answer." He said sternly. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back as i pushed him up against the wall.

"You missed a lot in the last few days Rick and right now i am not the person you want to piss off. So if i tell you to do something you do it. Got it?" I hissed as i let my vampire face surface. He gulped as he nodded. "Good now lets get moving before i get hungry and fancy a little snack." I said smiling evilly.

We reached the boarding house within 5 minutes. Rick knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Jenna with a cross bow. She shot at Alaric so i quickly put my hand out. I gritted my teeth as i felt the arrow go through my hand. "Jenna its me, Alaric." Alaric said holding up his hands. I pulled the arrow out of my hand and winced as i felt another one pierce my shoulder blade.

"You're going to pay for that." I hissed as i yanked it out ignoring the stab of pain. Stefan, Elena and Damon came up beside her then.

"Its not Rick its Klaus." Damon said.

I rolled my eyes then gripped Alaric in a head grip. I grabbed his hand and held it up to them. " He's not wearing his ring so if i kill him he won't come back to life. So what's it going to be?" I asked. They all stared at me disbelieving. I let my demon face surface and i ripped in to Ricks neck.

"Arggh!" He shrieked. "Jenna first night we spent together Elena walked in-"

"Its him, its him stop!" Jenna screamed cutting him off.

I pulled back and pouted. "But he's so tasty." I whined but let go none the less and pushed him over the threshold. "Now Rick didn't you have something you need to say?"

He sighed. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

"What so you came here to collect Elena, because guess what that's not going to happen so you can just fuck off!" Damon shouted.

I smirked. "I'm not here for Elena, i'll leave her for Klaus. I want to speak to Elijah."

"I'm not inviting you in." Elena said sternly.

"Well durrr i'm not stupid. But Elijah can come out here."

"No." Damon said.

"Okay great who do you want me to kill first? Matt, Caroline or maybe Jeremy hes your brother right Elena?"

"You won't touch anyone. I'm older then you-" Damon started but i cut in.

"But not stronger. I'm a hybrid Damon. You, Stefan and Caroline all put together still wouldn't even be a match for me. So i want to speak to Elijah now or i'll go on a killing spree through the town." I threatened.

"What happened to you?" Damon asked.

"She flicked the switch." Elijah said as he appeared behind them.

"Elijah finally i was starting to get impatient." He walked over the threshold and walked off slightly to give us some privacy. But i turned back to wave. "I'll see you later Elena and who knows might just see you too Jenna." I said smirking then walked over to Elijah. "Well, first things first i haven't told Klaus you're alive so you should be thanking me for that."

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Turning your emotions off why would you do that?"

"Because i don't want to feel." I stated. "Now i need you to go up to my room and bring me my clothes."

"No, if you want them you go get them."

"Am i the only one with a brain here? I can't get in and its not as if i'm stealing them their my clothes."

"Fine i'll get them but i want to know why you really turned your emotions off. You cared before and i know for a fact you cared about Damon."

"But Damon didn't care about me. Can you hear him right now? He just told Elena he can't lose her and fed her his blood."

"Did you hear what he said before that?" He asked.

"I've already lost Ali i can't lose you too." I mocked in my best Damon impression. Then i started to laugh. "Did you know Stefan was listening to our every word and just found out about Damon. Ooops."

Elijah shook his head then disappeared he returned a few minutes later with a duffel bag and handed it me. "You're making a mistake you know?" He said.

"No i'm not."

"Klaus will kill everyone in that house including Damon."

"And i don't care." I said coldly before Elijah could reply my phone started to ring so i pulled it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi, am i speaking with Ali Lockwood?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah whos this?"

"I'm a nurse at mystic falls hospital your aunt Carol Lockwood has been bought in and she wanted me to let you know." She said politely.

"Okay, i'll be there soon." I said before hanging up. I slung the bag over my shoulder and waved to Elijah before disappearing. I ran to the hospital and quickly located Carol. "Aunty Carol what happened?" I asked faking sadness.

"Ali, hi and i just had a bad fall thats all. Have you seen Tyler yet?" She said smiling as she made herself more comfortable in bed.

"No i haven't seen him since he left."

"Oh you haven't heard hes back, he stopped by earlier to see how i was."

Tyler was back and it was a full moon tonight. The sacrifice would be held tonight and Klaus needed a werewolf to sacrifice. I gulped. "Well thats great and i really hope you start to feel better soon but

i really have to go, i'm sorry." I smiled sweetly.

"Its okay, thanks for coming." I pulled my phone out and dialed Klaus's number. He picked up after the second ring.

"Ali glad you called were all set for tonight. I have a werewolf a vampire and all i need is Elena. It'll be getting dark soon so i want you to meet me in the clearing by the quarry."

"Okay will do. But quick question where are you keeping the werewolf and vampire?"

"In the tomb." He answered.

"Okay thanks, i'll see you soon." Then i hung up and blurred through the forest. When i reached the entrance of the tomb i saw Damon on his knees groaning in pain with one of Klaus' witches standing over him. I went to stop the witch but was beaten to it by Matt who shot him. I blurred towards him and knocked him out in one fluid movement. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed.

He climbed to his feet and answered. "Caroline's in there. What are you doing here?"

"Tyler's in there." I answered before moving past him and in to the tomb. "Tyler." I said as i saw him chained to the wall.

"Ali, thank god. Can you help me with these chains?" He asked. I yanked on the chains and they completely came out of the wall and snapped in to pieces. "Thanks." He murmured as he rubbed his sore wrists.

"Can you give us a hand over here?" Damon asked as he tried feebly to undo Caroline's chains. I raised my eyebrows at him so he sighed. "Please?" I walked over to her and pulled on the chains freeing Caroline.

We exited the tomb just as matt was coming too so Caroline ran to his aid. Tyler doubled over in pain. "Whats up?" I asked.

"Its a full moon i just need to get to the old lockwood estate and chain myself up. Why isn't it happening to you?"

"Long story, but we need to go now."

"Come on Tyler." Caroline said as she went to stand beside him.

"What are you doing, Caroline? We need to leave now its a full moon."

"I'm not leaving Tyler." She said stubbornly.

"Fine but lets be quick." Then my phone started to ring again.

I groaned. "I need to go." Then i turned to Damon. "Make sure he's alright."

When i arrived at the quarry Greta and Klaus were both there and there was Jenna and Elena lying on the floor. "Told you i'd see you later." I smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Jenna sobbed.

"I told you you'd pay." I laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you to supersonic93 and topazeyes137 for reviewing means a lot and im glad you're enjoying this story. This chapter didn't exactly turn out how i wanted so for that im sorry but please review and let me know what you think.<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

"Please just leave Jenna alone. I followed your rules, i didn't run, please." Elena begged.

I laughed. "No can do."

"Damon interfered with my vampire so i had to impervise." Klaus said as he sent me a knowing look.

"Oh don't give me that look" I scolded. " It was your own fucking fault for getting my cousin involved."

"I thought you didn't care."

"He's my cousin." I said sternly.

"Well lucky for you i have a back up werewolf. Now watch them i have to go back to the apartment and fetch ny werewolf." Then he blurred away.

I watched in amusement as Elena comforted Jenna. "Do you remember what i told you about vamires and how you become one?" Elena asked.

"Yep you have to die with vampire blood in your system" Jenna answered. Elena nodded her head and looked at Jenna sadly. "Oh my god! Klaus fed me his blood and then... Did he kill me?" Elena nodded. "But i feel normal. I feel human."

"Thats because technically you are still human, you need blood in order to complete the transistion. Which reminds me" I looked over at the witch standing a few feet away. "Would you mind?" She stalked towards Jenna and bent down to pick up a rock. She sliced it in to her hand and held it out to Jenna.

"Nooo!" Elena screamed as she made a jump for Greta. But Greta held up her other hand and sent her flying backwards and then a ring of fire erupted from the ground blocking any chance of escape.

"Go on Jenna, you know you want to." I encouraged.

"No, Jenna don't." Elena shouted but Jenna couldn't resist her mouth latched around the cut and she sucked up the blood. Then Greta pulled her hand back and another ring of fire erupted from the ground circling Jenna.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Jenna sobbed.

"It's okay, you couldn't help it."

"I feel different. Everythings hieghtened. Theres all these feelings but then theres another part of me that doesn't want to feel." Jenna explained.

"Vampires don't have to feel if they don't want to they can turn it off." Elena said.

"I suggest you do that. Makes it so much easier trust me." I smirked.

"Trust you?" Elena scoffed. "We did trust you and you betrayed us, all of us, including Damon and all he ever did was care about you."

"Care about me?" I laughed. "He used me like everyone else has done in my useless pathetic life. He turned his back on me when i needed him most. And you think he cared about me? Wake up and smell the roses, Damon loves you, not me, you. All i was to him and a distraction."

"Is that what he told you?" She asked. "Well he lied, he might have cared about me before, but that was before you came in to his life. When Damon said those things to you, he was upset. Damon's an idiot when it comes to his emotions, he has to live up to his bad boy image he doesn't do emotions." She smiled a little at the end.

"Well i don't usaully do bad boys. Thats usaully me, i'm the bad girl and i go for the nice guys the ones that can't handle me and that show there emotions and don't hide behind a mask."

"Then why did you go for Damon?" She asked.

"Because he was different and i liked that about him and i liked his bad boy pravado." I answered.

"Its not too late, you can stop this and go and find Damon. You can save us."

"No, i want to break this curse. I need to break this curse and i don't want to save you. I don't know why you're so bovered about being saved anyway. Damon already fed you his blood so in a few hours you'll wake up and you, Stefan and Damon can live out your freaky threesome you've got going on." I spat but before Elena had time to respond a girls scream rang out and Klaus appeared dragging Jules beside him. He threw here to the ground and the fire surrounded her. "Jules, Jules, Jules, now don't you regret pissing me off." I laughed. Jules screamed again and then Klaus smiled at me.

"We're ready to begin the moon is past its A-pecs." Greta said as she took the moonstone from Klaus and dropped it in to a stone like alter thing. The fire around Jules subsided so she jumped up and sped over to me. But my reflexes were quicker my hand shot out and went thourgh her chest ripping her heart out. Klaus smiled appraisingly as i squezzed the heart over the alter and let the blood pour out.

"Well, well, well, i don't belive you were given an invitation." Klaus said as he looked up to see Stefan standing on a hill top.

"I came to talk." He responded.

"Very well but lets make it quick." Klaus sighed as he blurred up to where Stefan was standing.

I watched Elena ask Jenna what they were saying. I rolled my eyes as Jenna tried and failed to work out her vampire tricks. " Stefans asking for a trade. Him for Jenna. You should be grateful at least Jenna won't die and then you won't have to chose between Stefan and Damon because only Damon will be alive."

"So what will it be?" Klaus asked as him and Stefan appeared beside me. "Stefan or Jenna?"

"No." Elena said stubbornly.

Klaus smiled evily. " Well you didn't have a choice anyway." He staked Stefan in the back and snapped him neck leaving him unconcious on the floor. The fire around Jenna was sucked back in to the ground. Jenna vamped out and sped over to Greta biting down on her neck. Klaus blurred ovee to her and pulled her off grabbing a stake and staking her. I watched as Jennas body went gray and veins appeared all over her and Elenas screams echoed in the background. "Come here my dear." Klaus said sweetly at Elena as the fire around her disappeared.

She stood up and walked straight last him and over to Greta while she muttered. "Go to hell."

Me and Klaus stood on either side of her. He looked at me and nodded. So without hesitation i let my demon take over as i sunk my fangs in to her neck while klaus did the same on the other side. We both pulled back and let Elena's body fall limp to the ground. I felt a rush of energy surg through my body as my werewolf side was unlocked. "I can feel it." Klaus grinned. I nodded along as i felt my bones break and dislocate. It hurt but not as much as it usaully did.

But then i was thrown back as pain engulged my body. I screamed out and looked to my right to see Klaus in the same position. Lightening flashed above us as the thunder roared. Bonnie made her way towards us, palm outstreched and chanting something in latin. I screamed again and thats when i saw Damon he snapped Gretas neck and then locked eyes with me. His ice blue orbs were filled with worry and fear as he watched me wither on the ground in agony. He took a step towards bonnie but theb stopped as though his feet were rooted to the spot. " Bonnie stop! Not her!" He shouted.

Bonnie stopped but i could still feel the pain in my body. " Shes just like Klaus. She needs to be stopped."

Elijah stepped forward from the shadows then. " Please Elijah don't." Damon begged.

But Elijah ignored him and he continued over to me and Klaus. "Niklaus." Elijah said. "You killed my family and for that you will pay."

"Shes your family too." He said as he nodded towards me. "Are you going to make her pay for my mistakes? She's your niece."

"Please Elijah." I begged as tears rolled down my cheeks.

He looked down at me with sorrowful eyes and nodded then turned his attention back to Klaus. "But you however will pay."

"I didn't bury their bodies at sea. They're safe." Klaus rapsed out.

"You're lying."

"I give you my word."

Elijah hesitated and the bonnie shouted. "Take them out or i'll take you _all_ out." She threatened.

"That will kill you." Elijah said.

"I don't care." She said sternly. I looked at Damon to see he had tears in his eyes. Seeing him like that broke my heart. I'm sorry i mouthed. Then Elijah grabbed me by my shirt and ran out of there. As soon as i was away from Bonnie i felt my body change and before i knew it i was running on all fours with Klaus running beside of me both of us growling and snarling as we made out a group of hunters in the distance.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you topazeyes137 for reviewing I really appreciate it and I'm glad you like the new Ali. Next chapter will sadly be the last but there will be a sequel but I'll let you know when I start it. I would love some title names though because I don't really know what I'm going to call it. Please review<strong>_


	14. Chapter 14

I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight that shone through the trees. I wrapped my arms around my body as i sat up realizing i was naked. There was some clothes laid out neatly in front of me so i quickly pulled them on and stood up. "That was amazing wasn't it?" Klaus said as i made my way over to him and Elijah who were standing about 10 feet away.

"Yes, it was amazing." I agreed and it was true. Usually when i transformed i didn't have control over what i did and i didn't remember it in the morning but this time i remembered every little bloody detail.

"You left quite a path of destruction behind you as well. But i cleared it up don't worry." Elijah assured.

"How long were we out?" Klaus asked.

"2 days the full moon came and went but you remained wolves."

"We can change at will. Good to know." I smirked.

"No i upheld my end of the deal, time for you to up hold yours." Elijah said.

"Oh right, what do i have to do again?" Klaus joked.

"You told me you'd take me to our siblings."

"And he will." I said sternly glaring at Klaus. "You saved our lives and for that we thank you." I said as i smiled up at Elijah.

We walked back to Alaric's apartment which we'd pretty much claimed as our own. Katherine walked out from behind the wall with Stefan beside her. " You're back." She said with a fake smile. "Just in time, look who showed up." She gestured to Stefan.

"I need your help, its my brother." He said. My head whipped round to star at him to see if he was lying. But sadly it didn't look like he was.

"Well, that will have to wait i have my own brother that needs my help." Klaus said. "So like i promised i will reunite you with our family." Then in the blink of an eye he stabbed Elijah in the chest with the dagger that can kill him.

I grabbed his arm and let my demon face surface as i hissed at him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He shook me off. "I couldn't reunite him with our family because i killed them so they wouldn't be too happy to see me and they'd try to kill me and they'd also try to kill you because you're important to me."

"Important to you?" I scoffed.

He looked at me seriously. "You're my daughter and believe it or not i care about you so i wont let anything happen to you." He smirked then and turned to Stefan. "So what can i do for you?"

"Damon's dying." He stated.

My heart stopped beating as a feeling of dread spread over me and just like that i flipped the switch and blurred out of there. I needed to find Damon and i needed to find him now. I went to the Salvatore boarding house first. The door was wide open so i ran in. I searched upstairs but couldn't find him so i went down to the basement. A door to the cellar was wide open and had blood in patches on the floor. I gulped as i started to fear the worst. I heard a banging sound coming from the door just down the hall so i opened the door to see Alaric. He jumped when he saw me. "I'm not here to hurt you, i need to find Damon."

He nodded in understanding as pity showed in his eyes. "I know where he's gone, come on." We ran past me so i followed after him. There were no cars in the Salvatore driveway so we had to walk. "He's been asking for you." Alaric said after a few moments.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Damon we locked him up in the cellar because he was trying to kill himself to end the pain." I winced when he said pain. My Damon was hurting. "He kept asking for you wanted to apologize or something."

I gulped. "Lets just hope we find him." They were playing gone with the wind in the town hall which was pretty unfortunate because with crowds of people standing around it made it a lot harder to find Damon. We made our way to the grill and Rick ran ahead as he saw Sheriff Forbes holding a gun, Caroline leaning over a body and bonnie on her knees crying.

"What happened?" Rick asked.

"I was aiming for Damon but he moved." Liz stammered.

"Well duh he's a vampire, heightened sense."That's when i noticed who's body it was. Jeremy gilbert, Elena's brother. Poor kid. Liz gasped and turned her gun on me. I blurred in front of her and grabbed the gun out of her hand and pushed her back.

"Ali no!" Caroline screamed.

"Relax i'm not going to do anything i have more important things to do."

"I know what i have to do." Bonnie mumbled. "Rick grab him." Rick did as she said and hauled Jeremy's lifeless body up in to his arms.

"Damon's looking for you." Caroline said. "You need to find him now cause he's in a really bad state." I nodded at her and then ran out leaving her to deal with her mom. I stopped in the middle of a group of people who were all engrossed in the movie and listened. It didn't take me long to find him.

"I need to find her." He said.

"And we'll find her Damon but we need to get you out of here first."

"Katherine." He breathed out as i heard Elena gasp.

"Its Elena, Damon, i'm not Katherine. You're hurting me."

"I chose you, Katherine." He whispered and then i heard Elena shriek in pain. I ran there and pulled Damon off of her. He dropped to his knees and looked up at me with doubt in his eyes. "Ali?" He asked confused.

I dropped to my knees in front of him and threw my arms around him as i tried to hold back tears. Seeing him like this broke my heart. What was left of it anyway. I pulled him to his feet as i said. "We need to get you home now." I looked to Elena who was rubbing her neck. "Elena, ring Rick now."

"Oh right i'll let him know we found Damon." She said as she fished her phone out of her pocket.

"No not that, i've got this. But something happened to your brother Jeremy." I didn't wait for a response, i wrapped my arm around Damon's shoulder and zoomed back to the boarding house. I put Damon in his bed and ran down to the basement to get a blood bag. When i returned Damon was on his side coughing up blood. I went to his side and handed his a blood bag which he ripped open and gulped down. I slid in to the bed beside him and pulled him against my chest.

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

"What for?" I asked.

"I don't hate you i never have. I was upset because i thought you betrayed me but you didn't i betrayed you. And i don't love Elena. I used to before you came in to my life" He explained.

"And i'm sorry for being a complete homicidal bitch the past few days." He chuckled at that which soon turned in to a cough. A few tears slipped from my eyes and landed on top of Damon's head.

"You're crying? Don't cry it's alright. I deserve this. I deserve to die."

"No, you don't." I said sternly.

"But i do. In my life i've made all the wrong decisions and i've hurt so many people. But if i hadn't have made those choices i wouldn't have met you, so i'm okay with that." He said softly.

"But i'm not."

"Elena said that you usually fall for the good guy." I nodded.

"You should have met me in 1864, you would have liked me. I was nice then too."

"I like you now, just the way you are. There was a reason it never worked out with any of those guys Damon and thats because they weren't you. I love you Damon." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered softly. Tears were now streaming down my face. I leant down and gently touched my lips to his in a brief kiss. I pulled back and Damon let his head fall against my chest as he closed his eyes.

"Well isn't this sweet." Katherine smirked as he stood in the doorway.

"You got out." Damon whispered.

"And now you can go fuck off." I said harshly.

"Ouch, you should be a little nicer to me seems as i bought the cure with me." She said as she shook a little bottle filled with blood.

I slid out of the bed and Katherine walked over to Damon feeding him the cure. "Wheres Stefan?" I asked.

"Paying for this. You wont be seeing him anytime soon. Then again, you might Ali."

"You got out but you still came back." Damon whispered.

"Yep, i owed you." She said as she walked back towards the door.

"Katherine." I called. She turned around to look at me. "Thank you." I said.

"No problem." She replied before disappearing. I turned to look back at Damon. He defiantly looked better. His skin wasn't as white and the beads of sweat had dispersed. My phone vibrated in my pocket so i pulled it out. It was a text from Klaus informing me to meet me at an address.

"Don't leave." He groaned as he tried to stand up.

I rushed back to his side and made him lie down again. "Sssh, its okay. Just go to sleep, i love you." I whispered as i kissed his forehead. In less than five minutes he was asleep. I watched him for a while before slipping out and heading over to Klaus.

He wanted to meet me at a warehouse. When i walked in Stefan had his mouth attached on a young girl's neck draining her dry. "Ali, glad you came. I take it Damon's alright?" Klaus smiled, i nodded.

"Where are we going?" I asked as i noticed a few bags by the side.

"I'm thinking England; i have business to attend to there." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you topazeyes137 and supersonic93 for reviewing, it means a lot. I really need a name for a sequel though; the summary's going to be:<strong>_

**Ali is**** in England with Klaus when she gets kidnapped by a group of witches. Damon and Klaus will have to work together to find her but who are the witches working for? And what happens when one of the witches is a past love of hers? Will old feelings be resurfaced?**

_**I'll probably start writing this in a week or two but i want to finish one of my other stories first but please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Sophie :)**_


	15. Authors note

Sequel is now up it's called Ali Lockwood: Revenge is evident.


End file.
